Unknown face part 2 PHENOMENON
by tstormch
Summary: Mulder and Scully's investigation continues. Not only concerning two teenagers that were found running from something they can't explain. But also with Mary's disappearance. Was she abducted? Or is it government cover up becoming uncovered? Is this whole thing a conspiracy to plot agent Mulder and Scully's demise?


X FILES

(The Unknown Face)

THE PHENOMENON

PART 2

MIDDLETOWN IOWA STATE PARK

 **P.M.**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(Teenagers from the last episode are standing in the clearing where the bright mechanical sound was first seen and heard. Tim, Rick and Sheila and Terry are standing around looking at the sky and at one another.)**_ **(Music stops)**

TIM: (Looks at Rick.) How did we get out here, Rick?

RICK: (Looks at Tim.) How am I supposed to know? All I remember is being in the holding cell at the police department. Waiting for questioning we never got. __

TIM: (Agreeing) Yeah. (Looks over at the two girls standing they're talking.) Who are they?

RICK: (Looks at the girls and back at Tim.) How should I know?

TIM: (Starts to walk over to the girls.) I'll go ask. (The two ladies look at him.) Excuse me. Do either one of you know how you got out here?

SHEILA: No. Do you?

TIM: No. We were hoping you knew.

SHEILA: (Giggles) We were hoping you guys knew too.

TERRY: (Looks at Tim.) It's Sheila fault.

SHEILA: (Looks at Terry.) No it's not.

TERRY: (Looks at Sheila.) It is too. You came up with the bright idea of doing our homework assignment out here.

-2-

SHEILA: You agreed on it.

TIM: All right, all right already. Arguing over it isn't going to solve anything. (Rick walks up beside Tim. He taps Tim on the shoulder.)

RICK: (Looking at the sky.) Tim.

TIM: (Looks at Rick.) Not now Rick, I'm talking here. Why don't we all just go home and forget all this.

RICK: (Taps Tim on the shoulder again.) Tim.

TIM: (Glares at Rick.) What?!

RICK: (Points a the 'Y' shaped telephone poles.) Look.

TIM: (Looks at what he's pointing at.) What? **(Music starts)** (Suddenly a bright white light starts emitting from the power lines. A bright lights emits from them. It races back and forth on the lines. Tim looks at with a fearful expression.) What is that? (The two girls look at what the guys are looking at.)

TERRY: (Starts panicking.) No! NO! Not again! (The mechanical sound comes from the direction of the power lines. A bright light emits from them. Then a tall man comes from out of the bright light. Walking toward them.)

RICK: (Wide-eyed.) Who is that? (The guy gets closer. The scene shows his face, it's the bounty hunter. He gets his stiletto out and engages it open. **(Music stops)**

X FILES THEME

 **WEDNESDAY 2:30 P.M. FBI COURTROOM**

 _ **(The scene shows from the last episode where Scully left off in the case.)**_

SCULLY: That's all your honor. (Goes to sit down. She looks over at Mulder and smiles. He smiles back at her.)

-3-

JUDGE: This court will be adjourned until Friday afternoon at one p.m. The plaintiff will be released under suspension until Friday. (Hits his gavel on his desk. He stands up and leaves the courtroom. Sound effects of a heart beat start when the smoking man walks out of the courtroom following him. Then the sound effects stop. Scully gets up and walks over to Mulder. Mulder stands up and gives her a hug.)

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) Thank you. (Holds both her hands.)

SCULLY: I'm the one that should be thanking you.

MULDER: Why?

SCULLY: (Smiles at him.) I don't know how to say this, Mulder. Or even want to admit to myself that I'm even daring to say it. Nevertheless, I'm thanking you because you just trashed my entire skepticism and scientific judgments for an unusual cause of unexplained events. (Notices Mulder looking at her, smiling.) Does that make any sense?

MULDER: (Giggles.) No. But I'm proud of you, Scully. (She smiles.) But how did I trash them?

SKINNER: (Walks up to them.) You poisoned her mind, agent Mulder that's how. (Notices them holding hands.) Look at you agent Scully. Falling into his every cunning remark. He's using you. Don't you see that?

SCULLY: (Getting mad.) No I don't! And no he isn't using me!

SKINNER: Then why are you protection him? You know he's guilty!

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinner.) Guilty of what?! What did he do?

SKINNER: (Looks at her strange.) He beat you up. Don't you remember?

SCULLY: Yes I remember. (Pulls Mulder close to her.) But it wasn't him that did it. It was agent Krycek.

SKINNER: He's brainwashing you, agent Scully! He's tricking you into believing it was someone else.

-4-

SCULLY: (Getting frustrated.) Why are you so insistent in making him to look guilty?!

SKINNER: (Wanting to get her away from Mulder. Grabs her arm to do it.) Come here I want to talk to you in private. (Forces her to move away form Mulder.)

MULDER: (Notices him grabbing her arm.) Hey! Don't you grab her like that!

SKINNER: (Points at Mulder.) You stay put! **(Music starts)** (Mulder glares at him as he forces Scully away from him. His eyes start glowing bright white. Then a white laser like light shoots out of his eyes at Skinner. Causing Skinner to be thrown into the front of the judges bench stand. Scully looks over at Skinner and back at Mulder in shock. She walks slowly over to Mulder. Mulder is looking confused and disoriented around the room wondering what just happened. )

SCULLY: (Slightly afraid of him.) Mulder? What was that?

MULDER: (Sits down.) I don't know Scully. (Rubs his eyes.)

SCULLY: (Looking back at where Skinner is laying, then back at Mulder.) Mulder. This isn't going to look good on your case. They're already against you for beating me up as it is.

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) You think I did this on purpose?

SCULLY: (Rubs his right shoulder.) No. (Looks back at Skinner again. He isn't there.) **(Music stops)**

 **PERIDTON, CALIFORNIA 4:30 P.M.**

 **TOP SECRET AIRFORCE BASE 1**

 _ **(Two men are in a large office room. Looking over the base in a high rise building. One man is a Business Lieutenant Executive. The other is a captain of the base.)**_

-5-

EXECUTIVE: Sir I'm nervous !

CAPTAIN: What are you so nervous about, Lieutenant? I got everything under control. (Looks out the window and watches the air force jets landing jets landing and taking off.)

EXECUTIVE: I'm afraid were going to be exposed. With over four incidents happening over, they're in Iowa. I think we better leave things well enough alone and back out while we still can.

CAPTAIN: (Turns around and looks at him.) We shut down Lieutenant! And we will loose everything we fought for! (They here a door close. They but look toward the direction of the sound. They see a man standing in the shadows of the office. He lights a cigarette. His face is revealed.)

SMOKING MAN: Problems gentlemen? (Walks into the light.)

CAPTAIN: No sir. I'm just having a discussion with my Lieutenant here. (Points at a chair.) Please have a seat. (The smoking man sits down. The Captain sits down behind his desk.) What can I do for you?

SMOKING MAN: You hear the news?

CAPTAIN: What news is that? (The Lieutenant looks at him as if to ask,

'What!')

SMOKING MAN: The news about Middletown Iowa. Two teenagers screaming, claiming they don't know each other. Then a few days later two more teenagers, in the same location, are found doing the same thing. (Looks at the captain as if to say, you had better answer me.) You see a pattern emerging here? (Smokes a cigarette.)

CAPTAIN: (Not wanting to deal with the situation at hand. Gets uneasy in his seat.) To what are you insinuating?

-6-

SMOKING MAN: I'm warning you. (The Lieutenant looks at him.) If you don't tell them at that underground base to back off. They're going to be exposed. They're by exposing you, the whole project, and me! (The Captain just looks at him.) There is an unauthorized investigation about to be birthed. And when this man starts into it his target is going to be Middletown, Iowa.

CAPTAIN: (Looks at the Lieutenant and back at the smoking man.) And who is this man?

ONE HOUR LATER

 **8:30 P.M.**

 _ **(The scene shows the outside of Scullys moms home. Inside, Mulder is lying across the sofa. Flipping through TV channels with the volume down low. Scully is in the kitchen.)**_

MULDER: Scully. Why didn't you take me home?

SCULLY: (Stirring mashed potatoes.) For one, so I can protect you. And secondly you don't have a home to go to.

MULDER: (Sits up. Looks back toward the kitchen.) What are you talking about?!

SCULLY: (Walks into the living room.) Your apartment room had been blown up. And they temporarily condemned the building. There's no home for you to go to.

MULDER: When did this happen?

SCULLY: (Sits beside him.) It happened almost a week ago while you were gone. I was in there just seconds before it happened. And the crazy part about it was ten seconds before it blew. Your telephone rang. The answering machine picked up. And some how this person knew I was there and knew my name. (Mulder looks at her, concerned.)

MULDER: Did you recognize the voice?

-7-

SCULLY: It resembled the smoking mans voice. He said I had ten seconds to get out or it would mean my life. (Mulder turns the TV off by remote. He rubs his forehead as if he has a headache.) Am I boring you?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) No. I have to call Skinner and see if he'll find me a temporary place to stay.

SCULLY: (Grabs Mulders arms.) No! Mulder!

MULDER: (Slightly pulling from her.) Scully. You're scaring me.

SCULLY: (Let's go of his arms.) I'm sorry. Don't call him, Mulder. I don't trust him.

MULDER: Why not?

SCULLY: He's trying to get you out of his way for some reason. He wants to get rid of you.

MULDER: (Shaking his head in unbelief.) Skinner? Right.

SCULLY: (Stands up.) I'm serious, Mulder. He's up to no good! (Walks into the kitchen.) Besides, I got more room here then I know what to do with.

MULDER: (Stands up to stretch.) People will talk, Scully. Anyway I bothered you enough all ready. (Starts to walk to the front door. Scully notices and rushes out of the kitchen.)

SCULLY: Where do you think your going?

MULDER: (Bright white light starts emitting out of his eyes. He bends over in pain. Grabs for the door knob.) I got to go, Scully.

SCULLY: (Takes him back to the couch.) No. Sit down. (Sits beside and looks at his eyes. They're back to normal.) What happened to you? Where've you been, Mulder?

-8-

MULDER: (Looks at the coffee table in front of him.) All I can remember is being in your hotel room. And Krycek beating you up. Then he came over to me and knocked me out.

SCULLY: How did they find you then?

MULDER: (Looks at her in confusion.) I don't know. The first time I came to I was in a bright lit room. And these disfigured people were injecting me with something. I couldn't move. I couldn't stop them. All I could do is scream. Then I found myself out in that clearing where we were surrounded by that light. (Looks at Scully.) That's when the FBI swat team apprehended me. (Notices Scully with a scared expression to her face.) Scully? (She looks at him in a daze.) What's wrong?

SCULLY: (Remembering when she was abducted.) Mulder. Where did they inject you?

MULDER: (Looks at her strange.) Scully. (She glares at him.) I don't know. (He looks at his arms. He notices a red swollen mark like a current measles shot scar on his right arm. Scully notices and takes a closer look at it. Mulder watches her.) What is it?

SCULLY: You've been tagged, Mulder!

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Excuse me?

SCULLY: The way you're describing where you've been. You were abducted not by little green men. But your big men in nice suits who work for the government.

MULDER: (Surprised of her conclusion.) You surprise me, Scully. I've been a bad influence on you.

-9-

SCULLY: No. (Stands up to walk ot the kitchen.) You just helped me see the truth. (Outside Scully's moms house, three black cars drive up and park in front of her house. Six men get out of the three cars. Two in each car. Except for one. The seventh man is sitting in front. He lights a cigarette. The smoking man steps out of the car. Five of the men disperse around the back sides of the house. The smoking man and another guy whose face is blacked out by the shadows, stays by the car. Inside the house, Mulder stands back up and walks into the kitchen to Scully. He notices her making dessert he sticks his finger into the batter and tasting it. Scully notices.) Mulder!

MULDER: (Smiles and laughs.) What?! (Taking another taste.)

SCULLY: (Slapping his hand.) Stop it. (The doorbell rings.) **(Music starts)**

MULDER: (Being simple.) Who is it? (Walks over to the door. Scully jumps in front of him.)

SCULLY: I'll get it. (She gets up to the door and peeks through the eyehole. She notices it's the smoking man standing outside her door. Scully gets dead quiet. Mulder notices and gets concerned.)

MULDER: (Standing in the kitchen, looking over at her, whispering.) Scully? (Scully motions Mulder to come over to her. He walks up to her.) Are you all right?

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) He's here, Mulder! Go hide in my bedroom closet!

MULDER: (Concerned.) Who is it?

SCULLY: (Urging him to go.) Mulder please!

MULDER: (Tries to see who it is.) What's wrong, who is it?

SCULLY: (Stops him, grabbing his arms.) Mulder! (He looks at her dead in the face.) It's the smoking man. He's after you! Not me!

-10-

MULDER: What are you saying? (She stares at him with a determined expression. Mulder nods no.) No. I'm not leaving you alone with him.

SCULLY: Mulder!

MULDER: (Interrupts. And starts getting upset.) Listen to me! He knows the only way to get to me. My most critical weakness is you. He will try taking you out if he has to. And he knows if he can I will break and leave the X-files. (The doorbell rings again.)

SCULLY: (Begging.) Please Mulder! (Mulder stands there extremely hesitant and breathing heavy out of nervousness.) Mulder!

MULDER: All right. If I hear something out of his mouth I don't like? I'm coming out! (Goes into Scullys bedroom to her walk in closet. Scully opens the door. The smoking walks right into the house. Scully turns around and looks at him.)

SMOKING MAN: (Turns around and looks at her.) Where's agent Mulder?

SCULLY: I haven't seen since the courtroo—(Goes to shut the door and touches someone's arm. She turns to look its Krycek.) It's you! (Krycek slams the door shut, grabs her arms, and holds them behind her back.)

KRYCEK: (Getting mad.) Answer the man!

SCULLY: I don't know what you're talking about!

KRYCEK: (Shoves Scully into the wall, she screams.) Oh sure you do. (Starts tying her arms together behind her back.) If you tell us where he is, we'll let you go. (Forces her to sit down on the sofa.)

-11-

SMOKING MAN: I could have sworn I heard agent Mulders voice from behind that door. (Lights a cigarette. He then pulls out his gun and points it at her head.) We can make this easy. Or on the other hand, we can do this the hard way. (Scully glares at him.) Your choice. (Breathing heavy out of fear, Scully refuses to answer.) I know he's here. You're protecting him. I don't blame you. Concerning you, don't trust us at all. But it's for everyone's good that we talk to him. (Scully is still silent. Smoking man pulls the trigger to his gun with it still pointed at her head. The smoking man yells out.) There's a gun pointed at her head, agent Mulder! You better get out here or it's her life! (Krycek is standing across from the smoking man smiling and looking around for Mulder. The smoking man points the gun at Scullys leg and shoots her leg. She screams and falls to the floor. From inside the walk in closet, Mulder is clinging to the wall of the closet, crying.)

MULDER: (Crying to hard to yell out.) Scully! (Starts to walk out of the closet to rescue Scully. But suddenly the white light shows up in his eyes. He hunches over in pain holding the sides of his head. He falls to the floor. The smoking man and Krycek hear it.)

SMOKING MAN: (Looks at Krycek.) Go see what that was? (Krycek rushes to where the sound came from. Weak and in pain, Scully watches him run into her bedroom. In Scully's bedroom, Krycek draws his gun and stalks around the room. He reaches the walk in closet door. He opens it real fast and points the gun inside. He notices Mulder curled up on the floor. Mulder tries looking over at him, as his eyes are still glowing white. Krycek notices and backs up a little. He then smiles and walks out of the closet, closing the door. Krycek puts his gun away and walks out into the living room.) **(Music stops)**

KRYCEK: It was just a fallen over box in the closet. (Scully sighs in relief, despite her pain.) Agent Mulder isn't here. He would have been out here by now to save his partner.

SMOKING MAN: I left him a little ransom note. He'll be more than happy to swap places with her, when he finds her missing. (Starts to walk out of the house.) Get her and let's get out of here.

-12-

25 MINUTES LATER

 **(Music starts)**

 _ **(Mulder regains consciousness. He looks around in the closet and slowly gets up of the floor. He stands there a second and remembers who was just there.)**_

MULDER: Scully! (Rushes out of the closet and toward the living room. He yells for her.) Scully! (Waits for an answer as he's looking around.) Scully! Where are you?! (Rushes to the kitchen getting nervous.) Scully! (He turns and rushes over to the living room. He rushes over to the sofa. He notices the blood all over the sofa and floor from where she was bleeding. He falls to his knees, crying.) Scully. (Looks around the floor while sitting between the sofa and coffee table. Suddenly someone outside the house starts to unlock the door. Mulder looks over at the door. He quickly stands up. The door opens and Scully's mom walks in. She notices Mulder and jumps.) **(Music stops)**

MARGARET: Oh gees! You startled me. (Notices the blood all over him. Puts her bags down and walks over to him. Looks at his shirt and touches the blood.) You're bleeding. (Tries to get him to sit down.) Where's Dana?

MULDER: (Puts his hands on her shoulders.) Mrs. Scully. I'm not bleeding. (Tears start filling his eyes. He turns away from her.)

MARGARET: (Concerned.) Fox. (Puts her hand on his right shoulder.) What's wrong?

MULDER: (Turns around and looks at her with tears coming out of his eyes.) I- (Pauses.) I don't know how to tell you this. (Notices the letter the smoking man left. Mulder picks it up and starts to read it.)

MARGARET: Tell me what? (Getting worried.) Fox.

MULDER: She's alive. They've taken her! (Throws the note on the floor and walks toward the door.)

MARGARET: Taken who? Where's Dana? (Mulder turns around and looks at her.) What have you done to Dana?

-13-

MULDER: (Stares at her.) What?

MARGARET: Have you hurt her?

MULDER: (Confused by her accusation.) No! Never! They came in here and took her away. They kidnapped her!

MARGARET: (Backs away from him.) Who are they?

MULDER: (Turns for the door.) People that are after me! (Walks out of the house. Margaret looks around the house and sees the blood all over the living room. She rushes over to the telephone and dials a number.) **(Music starts)**

MARGARET: Agent Skinner, please. (Pause.) Thank you. (Walks into the kitchen with the cordless telephone.) Yes. A.D. Skinner please. (Pause.) Yes. I'm Margaret Scully. Dana Scullys mom. (Pause.) I'm not so good, sir. Agent Mulder was just in my house with blood all over him. I don't even know how he got in. (Starts crying.) In addition, my daughter is missing. (Pause.) He's acting all strange as if he might have hurt her or something. I'm afraid he might have killed her. (Pause for two seconds.) Yes I will. Thank you, sir. (Pause.) I will. Good bye. (Turns the telephone off. She goes to turn around and her face changes to the bounty hunter. He smiles while he walks into the living room.) **(Music stops)**

 **MIDDLETOWN IOWA**

 **1 P.M. THURSDAY**

 _ **(Mulder drives up to the Hotel Inn parking lot. His cell telephone rings.)**_

MULDER: (Turns his telephone on while parking the car.) Mulder. (Stops the car and turns off the ignition.) Yes sir? (Pause.) I'm in Middletown Iowa. Why? (Pause.) I'm looking for agent Scully. She's been kidnapped and she's hurt. (The scene shows Skinner on the telephone. **(Music starts)** Krycek is on the other line listening in on another telephone in Skinners office.)

-14-

SKINNER: I just received a call from Agent Scullys mother. She sounded like she was in shock. And she has reason to believe you kidnapped Agent Scully and/or possibly killed her. (In Mulders car, he looks down at the blood all over his tee shirt and pants.) Is this true agent Mulder?

MULDER: (Shocked that her mom called him.) If I did that, sir. Would I be telling you that she's been kidnapped?

SKINNER: You could be covering up your tracks.

MULDER: Why would I harm my own partner, sir?! (Silence.) Sir? (Silence. In Skinners office, he is whispering to Krycek with his hand over the telephone.)

SKINNER: Get out there and drag his but back in here! Shoot him if you have to. But keep him alive. (Krycek hangs the telephone up carefully and leaves the office. Skinner gets back on the telephone.) Agent Mulder?

MULDER: (In the car.) What happened?

SKINNER: Bad connection. I'm going to send you some help to find agent Scully.

MULDER: Who are you sending? (Skinner hangs up the telephone. The scene shows Mulder in his car.) Hello? (Glares at the phone and turns it off in frustration. He gets out of the car and stops. He notices the 'Y' shaped telephone poles. He walks on into the hotel office lobby. Walks up to the front desk. A guy turns around, looking like Norman Bates. Mulder slightly jumps back thinking that's who the guy is.)

HOTEL ATTENDANT: May I help you?

MULDER: (Still looking at the man in a daze.) Oh! Yeah. Do you have any rooms (Giggles.) available?

HOTEL ATTENDANT: (Types into the computer.) We sure do. May I have your name?

-15-

MULDER: (Wanting to remain undercover thinks up a name.) Norman Baynes.

HOTEL ATTENDANT: Okay Mr. Baynes. (Puts papers on the counter for him to sign.) Sign on the two lines (Points at the lines.) there and there. And you'll be all set. (Mulder signs the papers and hands it back to him.) How long will you be staying?

MULDER: At least a week.

HOTEL ATTENDANT: (Hands him the key.) There you go. It's room two ten. (Mulder walks out of the hotel lobby and toward his room. As he is heading toward it, he passes room one fifty and stops. **(Music starts)** The scene shows when Krycek kicks Scully and Mulder yells at him. Then the scene shows goes further back when him and Scully were in that room and she was getting upset at Mulder for throwing newspaper articles all over the floor. As he walks on past room one fifty, he smiles. He reaches room two ten and unlocks the door. He walks in, closes the door behind him. He throws what little luggage he has, on the bed. He sits down at the edge of the bed and starts crying.) **(Music stops)**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **3:30 P.M.**

 _ **(The smoking man walks into Skinners office without warning. Skinner quickly stands up from sitting behind his desk.)**_

SKINNER: What are you doing here?

SMOKING MAN: (Lighting a cigarette.) You hear the news?

SKINNER: What news?

SMOKING MAN: About agent Mulder. That he kidnapped agent Scully.

SKINNER: (Sits back down.) I did. From agent Scullys mother.

SMOKING MAN: What are you going to do about it?

-16-

SKINNER: I sent agent Krycek to bring him back here.

SMOKING MAN: When he brings agent Mulder back! I want him brought to me. I'm bringing this court case against him to an end. (Walks out of the office. Skinner looks at his desk. His Telephone rings.)

SKINNER: A. D. Skinner. (Pause.) Did the agent I sent you show up yet? (The scene shows Mulder pacing back and forth in the hotel room.)

MULDER: No! That isn't why I'm calling you! You never told me who this agent is. I need to know who I'm looking for.

SKINNER: (The scene shows Skinner on the telephone.) You'll know him when you see him. I already sent him off. He should be there within the hour.

MULDER: How do you know, I'll accept him when I see him. I may not like him.

SKINNER: You have no choice. He's all the help you got right now.

MULDER: Does he know where I am? (Pacing back and forth and looking out the window.)

SKINNER: I told him.

MULDER: (Still looking out the window.) Why aren't you telling me who he is?

SKINNER: (Tapping his pen on his desk.) It's agent Krycek.

MULDER: (Glares at the floor in anger.) No you didn't!

SKINNER: (Heard over Mulders Telephone.) What? What's wrong?

MULDER: (Getting mad.) You just dug a grave for me to fall in. He's out to get me! You out of all people know this!

-17-

SKINNER: (Looking out his office window.) I know you and him never got along. But you got to—

MULDER: (Pacing back and forth in anger, interrupting him.) He's a killer, sir! He killed my father. And on many accounts almost got me killed. Now he has Scully! He's a traitor for what he claims he stands for!

SKINNER: (Sitting back down.) Agent Mulder! Remember, you were last seen with agent Scully! (Mulder stops pacing, glaring at the phone and he turns it off. He starts crying and sits at the edge of the bed.)

 **IOWA STATE PARK**

 **7:15 P.M.**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(Mulder is walking around the forest clearing looking around at the sky and around the clearing. On the road near the clearing, a car pulls up by Mulders car. Krycek gets out of the car and heads toward the clearing. Carrying a small video camera.)**_

KRYCEK: (Quietly walking behind Mulder.) This is the first case you seem to be unable to solve. I'm ashamed of you, agent Mulder. (Mulder quickly turns around with his gun drawn.)

MULDER: (Points his gun at him, yelling at him.) Where's Scully?

KRYCEK: (Puts his hands up.) Hey! I'm on your side, remember?

MULDER: (Getting mad.) You were never on my side! Where is she?!

KRYCEK: She's alive.

MULDER: (Eyes start glowing white.) You're a liar! (He bends over holding the sides of his head in pain, dropping his gun.)

KRYCEK: (Watching him.) Got a headache agent Mulder? (Mulder groans in pain.) I can tell you what that is if you come with me.

-18-

MULDER: (Stands up straight. His eyes are back to normal.) Only one person can help me and at that's Scully. And you won't tell me where she is!

KRYCEK: You come with me and I'll take you to her.

MULDER: (Points his gun at him again.) I don't trust you!

KRYCEK: (Holds out the small video camera.) That's why I brought this. I video taped her. She has something to tell you.

MULDER: (Motions for Krycek to give the camera to him.) Throw it over. (Krycek throws the camera to Mulder. Mulder catches it. With the gun still pointed at Krycek, he turns the camera on and starts watching. The scene shows the video Mulder is watching of Scully. The video shows her from her shoulders up. She has scratches all over her face. She looks like she hasn't had any sleep.)

SCULLY: (On the video.) Mulder. This video is to let you know that I'm all right. Listen to agent Krycek. He's telling you the truth. My kidnapping (Starts sounding unsure of what she is saying.) was just a front, to protect you and me from loosing our positions in the X-files. Do what agent Krycek says. He means well in what he is saying. He will take you and bring you to me. (There's a noise like someone moving around in the background. Scully looks at the corner of her eye and looks at the camera in panic.) Mulder! Don't listen to him! He's trying to set you up! Get help! I'm at the storage building in the old deserted air base hanger. Hurry Mul— (Someone steps in front of the camera and hits her. She screams and the picture goes off. Mulder glares at Krycek. And starts walking closer to him with his gun pointed.)

MULDER: You stupid lying jerk! You hit her!

KRYCEK: (Backing away from him.) You kill me. It will give them more of a reason to send you to prison. (Mulder looks at him with a an expression of saying, 'so?')

-19-

MULDER: (Points the gun directly at Kryceks head.) What difference does it make? You already made me out to be Jack the Ripper! I might as well make it true!

KRYCEK: (Knowing Mulder is serious.) Alright, alright! (Mulder starts to put down his gun. Krycek watches and snatches the camera out of Mulders hand and Krycek hit Mulder across the head with it knocking him out . Krycek runs off leaving Mulder lay there.) **(Music stops)**

 **(Music starts) IOWA AIRFORCE BASE**

 **9 P.M.**

 _ **(The scene shows an old airforce base. The 'Y' shaped telephone pole are lined into the base. Its deserted, windows are broken, and the runways are cracked with weeds grown through the concrete. The scene shows some ground upheavals, where missile silos once existed. Then the scene shows inside the warehouse. The scene pans the warehouse and reveals two men and Scully tied down to a chair.. The one man is standing in the shadows and Krycek looks over at him.)**_

KRYCEK: We need to get her out of here.

SKINNER: (The scene still does not reveal him.) I got the understanding that we were going to leave her here till the hearing tomorrow afternoon was over.

KRYCEK: That was the plan. I gave Mulder the video camera to watch Scully to get him to come with me. Until he saw a part in the video we didn't edit out. (Scully with a gag around her mouth. Looks at them watching.)

SKINNER: (Steps out into the light.) What was it?

KRYCEK: (Glares at Scully and looks back at Skinner.) A part in that tape she said concerning us setting agent Mulder up. (Skinner glares at Scully, and looks back at Krycek.)

-20-

SKINNER: Let's get out of here. (Krycek unties Scully from the chair and they escort her out of the building, with her limping. The scene shows her necklace with the cross on it. Laying under the chair she was tied to. It's in a pool of blood.)

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **12 A.M FRIDAY**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(The scene shows Skinner speeding up to the emergency room entrance. Stopping his car to a screeching halt. He rushes out of the car and looks around. He rushes out of the car and looks around. He notices a wheelchair left by the doors. He rushes over to it and wheels it over to the passenger side door. He opens the door. Scully is laying in the seat sleeping. The ropes that had her tied up are off of her. Skinner picks her up and sits her in the wheelchair. He wheels her over by the entrance doors and leaves her sit there. He gets back into the car and speeds off. A couple of medics, heading to the ambulance, walk out of the building. One of them looks to their right and notices Scully.)**_

MEDIC 1: Hey Jack! Where did she come from? (Jack looks over at him then at Scully.)

JACK: (Notices her condition. Rushes back into the building.) I don't know! I'll get a stretcher! **(Music stops)**

 **IOWA STATE PARK**

 **7 A.M. FRIDAY**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(The scene shows over top of Mulder. He's still laying on the ground. He starts moving slowly. Sits up, looking around still sitting on the ground confused. He stands up and slowly walks to the car. He has a huge welt on his forehead from the hit Krycek had given him. He walks over to the driver's side of his car and leans on it. He looks up at the 'Y' shaped telephone polls and gazes at them. He gets into the car and drives off.)**_

-21-

 **MIDDLETOWN IOWA**

 **8 A.M.**

 _ **(The scene shows Mulder driving into a parking lot of the sheriffs department. He parks and gets out, walking toward the building. Mulder walks into the office. The door flies open too wide again, hitting the gumball machine. It's starts to topple over. Mulder notices and quickly runs over to it, catching it. The sign on top of it falls, making a lot of noise. Everyone in the room looks at him. The sheriff runs out of his office. He stops and notices its Mulder again.)**_

SHERIFF: (Looking at him giggling.) Murder! Not again!

MULDER: (Setting the gumball machine up, embarrassed.) Its Mulder, sir.

SHERIFF: (Walks over to him.) How are you feeling?

MULDER: (Looks at him strange.) Fine.

SHERIFF: Good. What are you doing back in town again? The teenagers are gone.

MULDER: I'm looking for my partner.

SHERIFF: That's weird. She was looking for you a couple of weeks ago.

MULDER: I only came here to ask you a question. Do you know of an old deserted airbase around here anywhere?

SHERIFF: (Thinking.) Let me see. (Walks down a hallway, into an office, Mulder follows. The sheriff pulls out a map, opens it, and lays it flat on a desk. Looks around at the map.) Let's see here. (Notices the airbase.) Oh, here it is. (Mulder looks at where he's pointing.) Right there.

MULDER: How long has it been deserted?

SHERIFF: Gosh. It's been almost twenty years.

-22-

MULDER: Why would it still be on the map?

SHERIFF: It's an old map. The map here is at least twenty-two years old itself. (Mulder looks at the map and rights down the directions on where the base is.) Why are you so interested in this old base? You know you can't get in there anymore? It's all chained up and empty.

MULDER: (Puts the note in his pocket. Looks at the sheriff with a sly look on his face.) Empty places and chained up fences don't discourage me, sir. Besides my partner is being held hostage there.

SHERIFF: I'm sorry to hear that. (Starts rolling up the map.) It's your time and efforts. (Mulder starting to leave stops in his tracks.)

MULDER: (Remembering that he has to be in court.) Oh no. The time! (Looks at his watch. His watch reads eight thirty.) I go to be in D.C. by one. (Looks at the sheriff.) Thanks for all your help. (Rushes out of the office.)

 **FBI COURTROOM WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **9:30 A.M. 2 ½ HOURS LEFT**

 **(Music Starts)** _ **(In the judge's chamber, the judge is reviewing over Mulders case. He hears someone entering his back door of his chamber room.)**_

JUDGE: (Looks toward the noise.) Who's there? (A man walks into the room in the shadows.) Who are you?

BOUNTY HUNTER: (Walks into the light and toward the judge.) You're worst nightmare! (Stabs him in the back of the neck with his stiletto. The judge falls to the floor. The bounty hunter looks at the judge. He changes his face into the judge's face. He walks out of the chamber smiling.) **(Music stops)**

-23-

 **IOWA AIR FORCE BASE 1**

 **10:45 A.M.**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(Mulder uses his car as a battering ram through the chained fence. And heads to the building that is the largest one. He stops the car and gets out. The scene shows the 'Y' shaped telephone poles along the base premises. He runs into the building and looks around. He notices a chair in the middle of the wide-open warehouse like building. He runs over to it. There's blood all over the chair. He looks wide-eyed at the chair. Then he notices her necklace with the cross on it laying in the blood. With tears in his eyes, he bends down, pulling out a tissue from his pocket, and picks it up. At normal standing position, he holds the necklace out in front of him. Mulder gets an expression on his face like he going to breakdown. He starts screaming.)**_

MULDER: Noooooo! (Tears starts running down his face. Sound effects of a clock ticking are heard. The scene shows a face of a clock counting down to one o'clock.) **(Music stops)**

 **MERCY MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **10:45 A.M.**

 _ **(The scene shows from Scullys point of view. Everything is blurred, then comes into focus. Scully looks at the doctor and a nurse on either side of her bed. She looks a them confused.)**_

DR. SAM: Welcome back. You've been unconscious for twelve hours.

SCULLY: (Weak.) Where am I? (Slowly sits up.)

DR. SAM: You're in Mercy Memorial hospital. We found you in a wheelchair outside the emergency room.

SCULLY: (Looks at the nurse and back at the doctor.) How did I…? I mean, what state is this?

NURSE: (Smiles at her.) You're in Washington D.C. Maryland.

-24-

SCULLY: (Confused.) I thought I was in Iowa.

DR. SAM: I can't answer that for you. But you were shot in the leg. In addition, you got bruises all over you. You were apparently beat up or in a car wreck. (Walks out of the room with Scully's charts.)

NURSE: (Trying to get Scully to lay back.) Now lets lay back down here.

SCULLY: (Laying back.) What is today?

NURSE: (Covering her up with a sheet.) Friday June eighteenth.

SCULLY: (Remembering the countinuing court case.) What time is it?

NURSE: (Looks up at the clock over her bed.) It's eleven a.m.

SCULLY: (Quickly sits up.) I got to go! (Tries to get out of bed. Taking the I-V tubes out of her arm.)

NURSE: (Stopping her.) Woe. Where do you think your going?

SCULLY: (Disoriented.) Mulder!

NURSE: (Trying to get her to lay back down.) Who's Mulder?

SCULLY: (Not able to remember.) I- I don't know. But I go to be in court.

NURSE: I'm going to get doctor Sam. (Runs out of the room. Scully manages to work her way out of the bed. The scene shows the nurse talking to the doctor. They both rush back into Scullly room to find she is gone. Outside the emergency room doors, Scully sees a car parked, left running. She slowly limps her way to the car. She struggles to get in the car, in her weakness and a hurt leg. She drives off for the FBI building. The scene show the clock counting down and sound effects of the ticking sound.)

-25-

 **FBI COURTROOM ½ HOUR LEFT**

 **12:30 P.M.**

 _ **(The judge (the bounty hunter) walks into the courtroom with paper work. He walks up to his bench. Skinner walks up to the judges bench.)**_

SKINNER: (Looks up at the judge.) Your honor? (The judge looks at him.) We are missing three people. One's in the hospital. Who was susposed to put the case against agent Mulder. So I thought I better fill in her place. If that is okay with you, your honor.

JUDGE: (Looks at Skinner.) See to it that you do. (Skinner goes to turn around and bumps into the smoking man.)

SKINNER: What are you doing here?

CSM: Where's agent Mulder?

SKINNER: (Looks at the clock, it is 12:45 p.m.) He still has fifteen minutes.

CSM: He better be here! (Turns to leave.) For your sake! (Walks out of the courtroom. Skinner walks over to the plaintiffs side and sits down.)

 **I-90**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(Scully is almost falling asleep at the wheel of the car. She shakes herself to keep awake and turns the air conditioning on. As she's driving the scene shows her having flashbacks of Mulder and her working on a case. Then the scene shows her almost kissing Mulder before getting stung by a contaminated bee. As she is driving and remembering, tears start to fall down her face.)**_ **(Music stops)** _ **(The clock is shown ticking then stopping at one p.m.)**_

-26-

 **FBI COURTROOM**

 **1 P.M.**

 _ **(Skinner, Executive of directors, and the vice president of the Bureau are standing around looking and waiting for Mulder. The Executive walks over to Skinner.)**_

EXECUTIVE: Agent Skinner? (Skinner looks at him.) Where's agent Mulder? After all, this case can't continue without the guilty party to be prosecuted. You do have him in the holding cell don't you?

SKINNER: Well sir. Agent Scully had custody of him and he—

EXECUTIVE; (Interrupts, glaring at him.) Say what?! You let him get away with her when he was the very one who beat her up to begin with! (Walks away from him, turns around, and looks over at him.) That's why she can't be here! He probably killed her! (Mulder walks in through the double doors. Everyone in the courtroom looks back at him. His hair is all messed up. There's blood coming down from the large bump on his head. He is dirty and wearing a dark tee shirt and black jeans. He walks in half shock. He notices everyone staring at him.)

MULDER: (Mad.) What's wrong?! You never saw anybody walk in shock before? (Managing to make it to the plaintiff's desk and sits down. Skinner walks over to him.)

SKINNER: (Looking at Mulder.) You know you left me hanging here. Where've you been you look like crap!

MULDER: (Weak and almost unable to talk. Not looking at Skinner.) Like you care!

SKINNER: Did you find Scully?

MULDER: (Tears run down his face.) No. (Pulls out Scully's cross out of his pocket. It's still wrapped up in a tissue. He lays it on the desk in front of him and opens the tissue. The tissue has blood all over it.) If that tells you any thing.

-27-

SKINNER: (Surprised.) Where did you get that?

MULDER: (Glares at Skinner, with tears falling down his face.) At an old Airforce base. Where Scully told me, she was. It was laying in a pool of blood.

SKINNER: I thought you said you didn't find agent Scully?

MULDER: (Looks at Skinner.) No. I just found (Points at the necklace.) this!

JUDGE: (Hits the gavel on its plate.) Order in the court. Everyone please take your seats. (Skinner sits by Mulder. Executive stone and the vice president sits down on the defense side.) Being this hearing is not completely formal. Do to us missing some people to fulfill this case against agent Mulder. We will do our best to close the hearing out. (Looks over at Executive Stone.) Executive Stone please step forward. (Stone approaches the judge's bench.) Do you have any closing remarks, Executive stone?

STONE: No your honor. Except evidence.

JUDGE: (Looks at him in anticipation.) And that would be?

STONE: (Walks over to Mulder and grabs the tissues with Scullys necklace in it.) This your honor. (Walks back to the judge.)

MULDER: (Noticing, he gets mad.) Hey! That's Scully's!

JUDGE: (Hits the gavel on the plate.) Silence in the court! (Looks at Executive Stone.) Please continue.

STONE: Thank you, your honor. This is Dana Scullys necklace; she wore almost all the time. Agent Mulder had a hold of it. (Hands the necklace to the security guard. And the guard takes it over to the judge.) That will be all, your honor. (Looks at Mulder and smiles. Mulder sits there and glares at him.)

-28-

JUDGE: (Looking at the necklace in the tissue.) You may be seated. (Executive Stone sits down.) I call assistant director Skinner to step forward please. (Skinner stands up and walks up before the judge.) Would you give you closing remarks?

SKINNER: Yes your honor. First, I would like to invite a witness that would be invaluable to the case at hand. If I could sir?

JUDGE: (Smiling.) You may. (Mulder watches intently to see who it is.) **(Music starts)**

SKINNER: Executive Stone, would you get our witness? (Executive Stone stands up and walks over to the side door of the courtroom. He invites the witness in. Alex Krycek walks in. Mulder notices and hits the desk in front of him. Krycek is dressed in a business suit.)

MULDER: (Talking to himself.) I don't believe this! (Krycek looks over at Mulder, smiling and then at Skinner.)

SKINNER: Now agent Krycek. Would you explain before the court what you saw the night agent Mulder and Scully were together in the hotel room?

KRYCEK: (Skinner sits down.) Yes I will. Agent Mulder was brutally kicking agent Scully. While she was on the floor. Helplessly fighting to get her gun. I showed up just on time, in Iowa, to stop him. I was due over there to help agent Scully find agent Mulder when he was missing.

MULDER: (Getting upset, talking to himself.) I bet you were!

JUDGE: (Looks down at Krycek.) And when you arrived their, agent Krycek. She was already on the floor? Unable to move?

KRYCEK: (Nods yes.) Yes your honor.

MULDER: (Not able to take anymore, he starts yelling.) You're a liar, Krycek! (Everyone looks at Mulder.) You're in insult to everything you claim you stand for! And it isn't for this country!

-29-

KRYCEK: (Looks over at Mulder.) Oh yeah? At least I didn't take off without permission to another part of the world! Where I didn't have no business going to! Especially when you're under suspension! (Walks over to Mulder and looks him dead in the eyes.) I can see it in your expression, agent Mulder! You want to take me out just as you did agent Scully! Don't you!

MULDER: (Stands up, breathing heavy.) You beat her up, you son of—! (Interrupts himself.) You killed her!

KRYCEK: (Smiles at him.) Just like your father was killed?

 _(Mulder grabs him by the nape of the neck. Skinner rushes over and grabs Mulder from behind. Mulder pulls his gun out and points it at Kryceks head_.)

KRYCEK: (Sweating.) Go ahead, agent Mulder! (Yells.) Come on! (Mulder becomes agitated.) Do it! Go ahead! (Unknown to Mulder, Scully comes limping into the courtroom. She notices the action-taking place, with Mulder having the gun to Kryceks head.) Get it over with, Fox! Come on!

SCULLY: (Yelling across the courtroom.) Mulder! NO! Stop! (Everyone looks back at her.)

MULDER: (Recognizing the voice, he looks toward the direction of her voice.) Scully? (Notices her and lets go of Krycek. He rushes over to her. He notices her leg wrapped up. He gives her a hug. She hugs him in return, unwilling to let him go.) I thought you were dead. (Krycek walks over and behind Mulder, grabbing him. He pulls him away from Scully. Almost causing her to fall. Skinner looks over and notices her alive and gets wide-eyed.)

KRYCEK: Get away from her you psychopath!

-30-

MULDER: (Turns around, managing to get out of Kryceks grasp and punches him in the jaw.) Don't you ever come near her or me ever again! (Starts walking toward Krycek as Krycek walks backwards, holding his jaw. Scully limps toward Mulder and grabs his arm to stop him. He looks back at her, takes her hand, and brings her close to him. Skinner walks over to them. Mulder notices and grabs her hand, keeping her close to him. As if to protect her.) **(Music stops)**

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully.) You look like you should be in the hospital. (Mulder at him as if to ask, 'you're not concerned at where she has been?')

SCULLY: (Looks at him, remembering him from the warehouse.) I've already been.

MULDER: Come over here, Scully. Sit down here by me. (Mulder almost knocks Skinner out of the his way. Mulder sits Scully down beside him at the plaintiff's desk. Skinner stands there watching them. The judge notices Scully and glares at her. **(Music starts)** His face changes back to the bounty hunter. Krycek notices and runs out of the courtroom. Mulder doesn't notice.)

SCULLY: (Weak sounding.) Mulder. (He looks at her. Takes her hand out of concern.)

MULDER: Yeah?

SCULLY: (Whispers.) Agent Skinner was in on my kidnapping.

MULDER: (Points at Skinner.) Him?

SCULLY: I know what I saw, Mulder. (Mulder glares over at Skinner. Suddenly, the smoking man walks into the courtroom side entrance, with a machine gun. Everyone that are witnesses run out of the courtroom, screaming.)

SKINNER: (Turns around to look at the smoking man.) What do you think your doing? (The smoking man approaches Skinner with his gun pointed at him and Mulder.)

-31-

SMOKING MAN: I'm cleaning up some unfinished business. That you failed to do! I want agent Mulder!

SCULLY: (Notices Mulder standing up.) Mulder, no. Get out of here!

MULDER: (Pats her on the shoulder.) It's all right, Scully.

SKINNER: Have you gone crazy? (The smoking man looks at Skinner.)

SMOKING MAN: (Still having the gun pointed at skinner.) Get out of my way, A.D. Skinner!

SKINNER: Your not going to kill him! Are you?

SMOKING MAN: You don't get out of my way, it may be you!

SKINNER: Your mad! (Smoking man shoots Skinner in the leg. He falls to the floor, holding his leg in pain.)

SMOKING MAN: No. I'm just a little irritated. (Points the gun at Mulder.) Let's go!

MULDER: (Scully grabs his hand.) Where we going?

SMOKING MAN: On a little trip. You wouldn't show up when Scully asked you to. Therefore, I thought I would take it upon myself to invite you personally.

MULDER: (Slightly nervous, smiling.) Gee, you shouldn't have.

SMOKING MAN: (Gets closer to Mulder and puts his gun to Mulders head.) As you see agent Mulder. You don't have any choice. (Scully is drugged out sleeping in the chair, still holding Mulders hand. Mulder looks at her and back at the smoking man.)

MULDER: What about Scully?

-32-

SMOKING MAN: Someone will take her back to the hospital. (Motions his gun where he wants Mulder to go.) Let's go. (Mulder slowly walks out of the courtroom, with the smoking man having the gun pointed at Mulders head. Inside the courtroom, Scully wakes up, looking around for Mulder. She notices Skinner on the floor, lying in blood.) **(Music stops)**

SCULLY: (Talking to herself.) Mulder!? (Stands up and limps her way out of the courtroom.)

 **10 MILES FORM MIDDLETOWN IOWA**

 **IOWA AIRFORCE BASE 1 3:40 P.M.**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(A black car drives into the deserted base to the same huge building Scully was held hostage in. After the car stops. The smoking man gets out. Krycek gets out with Mulder, holding a nine-millimeter automatic pistol to Mulders head. Forcefully escorts him where the smoking man wants him. All three of them walk into the building. Mulders hands are tied behind his back. Inside they walk into a deserted office with filing cabinets all over the room. There's a chair covered in dust. They force Mulder to sit down in it.)**_ **(Music stops)**

MULDER: (Mad) Why did you bring me out here? (Krycek leans on one of the cabinets.)

SMOKING MAN: (Lighting a cigarette.) To let you see where your life's work in the X-files has taking you. (Mulder glares at him.) You need to ask yourself, agent Mulder. Was it really worth it? Was it really worth coming against me all this time? To only, lead you to your demise? You see agent Mulder. I've been sending people to you to distract you, hinder you, and lead you on a wild goose chase. And if possible, cause those who you are closest to you to hinder and stop you. Even your own partner's skepticism's are a big help at times. **(Music starts)** (Sits down on a chair he is standing beside.) You understand I have a business that needs to be finished. And that won't happen with hindrances like you. (Mulder just glares at him. Smoking man stands back up.) Even agent Krycek, as you well know has been an undercover employee of mine for awhile. Intervening wherever I see fit for him too. So the project I'm working on will be initiated. But in your constant preserving in seeking what you call, the truth and I call undercover importance. Even the distractions are not hindering you! (Mulder smiles.) -33-

MULDER: I just have the gift of aggravating you I guess.

SMOKING MAN: (Looks at him strange.) I'm getting tired of being intimidated and having to send someone to get you off my back. I've burnt up your office, your apartment, had your father killed, took your sister, and try killing you and Scully.

MULDER: (Interrupting.) I guess we're the energizer battery that just keeps going.

SMOKING MAN: (Not paying attention to him.) I won't deal with this anymore. You weren't ever to get as close as you already have. So to get rid of anything or anyone that is a threat, I brought you here. To show you one thing.

MULDER: (Looks at him, curious, but still trying to irritate him.) And what would that be?

SMOKING MAN: (Glares at Mulder and looks at Krycek. Krycek shrugs his shoulders. He looks at Mulder again.) The very thing you've been pursuing all this time. (Looks at Krycek.) Get the VCR/TV from the back, Alex. (Krycek walks to the back of the old office to a closet. Smoking man looks at Mulder. Shows him the videotape in his hand.) In this tape, agent Mulder, is every answer you been searching for. Especially concerning your sister. (Starts tying a rope to Mulder's chair he is sitting in. Krycek comes back with the TV/VCR that's on a stand with wheels on it. He wheels it in front of Mulder. He plugs the equipment in and puts the tape in the VCR.) It was nice knowing you agent Mulder.

MULDER: (Not liking how he said that.) Why do you say it like that? And right when we were becoming good friends. (Smoking man leaves the office. Krycek looks at Mulder, smiling. Stares right into his face.)

KRYCEK: Friends are for enemies, Mulder! The reason he said it as he did. Is because once this video ends…. KA-boom! Your history, friend! (Laughs, walking out of the room. Mulder sighs in frustration. The video on the TV screen shows his sister. She's his age. The scene shows her talking to him, as she was video taped.) **(Music stops)**

-34-

SAMANTHA: Hi Fox. I heard you've been still looking for me in the last twenty-five years. I'm sorry if I caused you any concern. But I'm here to tell you I'm fine. Stop your searching. It's just that dad said it would hinder the project for me to come see you at this time. He said it would have jeopardized everything we worked for. I'm sorry I'll never get to see you. Because by the time they'll be finished with me. You'll already be dead! (Convinced that his sister would never talk like that. Mulder turns his head from watching the TV in disgust. He starts to try to work his way out of the rope he's tied in. The video goes off and the TV shows static. **(Music starts)** Mulder manages to scoot the chair away from the TV and scoots his way near the doorway. A beep sound like an alarm clock goes off where the TV is sitting. Mulder eyes get wide and he makes his chair fall to the floor so he can lie there on the floor. The TV explodes. The scene shows the whole deserted office exploding. **(Music stops)**

 **MERCY HOSPITAL**

 **9:30 P.M. WASHINGTON D.C.**

 _ **(In the hospital room Scully wakes up a little more alert than before. She looks around the room. She notices a man in a bed next to her on the other side of the room.)**_

SCULLY: Mulder? (The man doesn't respond. Scully sighs in concern. Doctor Sam walks in the room and notices her up.)

DR. SAM: Well, agent Scully. Welcome back. Your not going to run out on us again are you?

SCULLY: (Confused.) How did you know my name?

DR. SAM: A couple of FBI agents brought you in with another agent laying over there. You both were found in critical condition.

SCULLY: (Looking over at the agent across from her.) Who is he?

DR. SAM: They said his name was Walter Skinner.

SCULLY: (Sighs, looks at the doctor.) Where's agent Mulder?

-35-

DR. SAM: Who's Mulder?

SCULLY: He's my partner. Did he bring me in here?

DR SAM: No. I believe the people who brought you two in here went by the names of agent Wilmore and agent Myles. (Walks out of the room. Scully lays back and starts to fall asleep. She starts seeing visions of Mulder in her sleep.) **(Music starts)**

 _ **(The scene shows what she is seeing. She sees Mulder tied up in a chair. Krycek and the smoking man are talking to him. They keep encircling Mulder, laughing and pointing at him. Telling him, he's going to die. Then suddenly Mulder screams for Scully and the room he's in blows up. Scully snaps out of the vision screaming Mulders name.)**_

SCULLY: Mulder! Noooo! (Looks around the room, panicking. Two nurses and Dr. Sam run into the room.)

DR. SAM: (Holding her arms down.) Settle down, agent Scully. (Looks at one of the nurses.) Go get me a tranquilizer! Now! (The nurse runs to get it.)

SCULLY: (Glares at the doctor. Yelling.) Where's Mulder?! (She wakes Skinner up from her yelling. He slowly sits up and looks over Scullys way.)

SKINNER: (Whispers to himself.) Agent Scully? **(Music stops)**

SCULLY: (Hears Skinners voice. And settles down a little. Looks over at him in fear.) Sir! You have to find agent Mulder! (The nurse runs back in with the tranquilizer.)

SKINNER: (Lays back in his bed.) How did I get here? (Looks around the room.)

DR. SAM: (Takes the tranquilizer syringe and starts to inject it into Scullys arm.) Here. This will help you relax and sleep.

-36-

SCULLY: (Looks at him and tries to get away.) No! You don't understand! He needs my help!

DR. SAM: (Removing the needle from her arm.) Only thing you need to be doing is resting.

SKINNER: (Weak.) Doctor. (The doctor looks over at him and walks over to him.) What's all the commotion with agent Scully?

: She's been doing this ever since she's been in here. She keeps yelling and asking for someone named Mulder. Would you know who she's talking about?

SKINNER: Yeah. He's her partner.

 **IOWA AIRFORCE BASE 1**

 **P.M.**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(The scene shows an Arial view of the building Mulder was in. It's all in flames. There are several fire trucks, ambulances, and police vehicles in the area. The scene shows the sheriff from the small town of Middletown and his deputy. He stops one of the detectives that are investigating the situation.)**_

SHERIFF: What happened here? **(Music stops)**

DETECTIVE: No one knows just yet. This place was supposed to be deserted, now for no known reason it suddenly blows up.

SHERIFF: Was there anyone found in the building?

DETECTIVE: Not that I'm aware of. Being it was deserted. I doubt there would have been anyone in there. (Someone yells for him to walk over to them.) Excuse me. (The sheriff stands there, wondering about Mulder. His deputy looks at him.)

DEPUTY: Why did you ask that? You know this place had been abandoned for many years.

-37-

SHERIFF: Well deputy Mike. A FBI agent was asking about this place. Thinking his partner was being held hostage here.

MIKE: And you have reason to believe this agent was caught in this explosion? (One of the fire fighters yells to the chief fire fighter.)

FIGHTER 1: Hey Charlie!

CHIEF: (Looks at him.) Yeah?

FIGHTER 1: Come over here. (The sheriff watches the chief run over to the fire fighter.) **(Music starts)**

CHIEF: Yeah, what is it?

FIGHTER 1: James, on the West Side of this structure is claiming he found a body. He wants you to go over and see. He radioed me two seconds ago!

CHIEF: All right. Tell him I'll be right over. (The sheriff gets ear of what they were saying and walks over to the chief fire fighter.)

SHERIFF: Excuse me. Did he say someone found a body?

CHIEF: Yeah. Come follow me. (They walk in between fire engines and the out skirts of the burning inferno. As they reach the side where the body was found, James notices the chief from the fire engine ladder and yells down to him.)

JAMES: Hey Charlie!

CHIEF: (Looks up at him.) Yeah?

JAMES: I'm going to make a clearance to where I see the body. So you or the medics can get through to the person!

CHIEF: You mean they're still alive?!

-38-

JAMES: (Spraying the water over the building to clear a pathway to the body.) There. You're good to go in.

CHIEF: (Starts to run into building to get the body. The sheriff stops him.) What is it?

SHERIFF: I'm going in.

CHIEF: No. It's too risky.

SHERIFF: I got that person in there into this. I'm going to get him out. (Runs inside toward the body. He reaches the body and notices it's Mulder.) Oh dear God! (He quickly picks Mulder up and puts him over his shoulder. He starts to rush out of the building. Suddenly a beam falls down in front of him. He manages to get by the burning beam and heads to the chief fire fighter. As he nears the exit he trips and falls. The chief notices and runs in and grabs Mulder and puts him over his shoulder, running out of the flames. As he does, another beam falls down on top of the sheriff. The chief fire fighter lays Mulder on the ground. He turns around and notices. James walks up behind him.)

JAMES: He didn't have a chance. **(Music stops)**

CHIEF: Radio the ambulance for (Points at Mulder.) this guy.

JAMES: (Rushes to his truck.) Yes sir.

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **TWO WEEKS LATER 11:15 A.M.**

 _ **(Scully is in a room with A.D. Skinner, and the director. Scully is sitting in front of the three people, sitting behind a long desk.)**_

DIRECTOR: Agent Scully. Since there has been, a violent take over at the courtroom, two and half weeks ago. We never really have had a real trial against agent Mulder. Now after that incident. Agent Mulder disappears again. And no one seems to know where he is.

-39-

SCULLY: There's an outside leak in the bureau and….

DIRECTOR: (Interrupting.) Further more, A.D. Skinner tells me that, to who he refers to as the smoking man, shot A.D. Skinner. (Notices Scully trying to talk.) I know what you're about to say. I'm not ridiculing you. Nor am I putting you down. We have been for sometime, trying to expose Mr. Spender for a long time. So as I am going to announce to you. I'm reassigning you to the X-files. No conditions, no strings attached, no blocks or disagreements from performing the phenomenal investigations. A.D. Skinner will continue to assign investigations you and agent Mulder if and should he return. (Scully glares at her.) Should another investigation come up that is an X File. You will have the right to abort the investigation he assigns you too. To do that X file investigation. This will take place immediately. Only condition I give you in this, agent Scully, is that you finish the investigation, A.D. Skinner assigned you to almost a month ago. Do you have any questions?

SCULLY: (Tears in her eyes.) Agent Mulder has fought for years to get you people to tell him this. Now that he's missing, you come out and tell me instead. I'm thrilled in the behalf of agent Mulder of the opportunity to reveal the truth and have complete protection and back up to do so. But I can't finish the case A.D. Skinner has assigned me (Skinner looks at her strange.) and agent Mulder to, without agent Mulders help.

DIRECTOR: (Looks at her notes then back at Scully.) Actually agent Scully. We weren't referring to agent Mulder at all. (Scully glares at her.) We were moreless handing the X-files totally into your hands. And relieving agent Mulder of his duties, concerning the X-files. **(Music starts)**

SCULLY: (Not believing what she is hearing.) No! (Looks at Skinner then back at the Director.) I can't do that!

DIRECTOR: Sure you can. We delegated you to be in charge of them from here on. Consider it your new….

-40-

SCULLY: (Interrupts, getting mad.) I said no! Agent Mulder put his life in to his work! I'm not going to be as so low and cold as you are to take it away from him! He lost nearly all of his family to the X-files. To do this to him is like putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger!

DIRECTOR: No it's not agent Scully. He's not here. (Scully glares at her getting ready to say something.)

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully.) Call it an order, agent Scully! You are assigned to the X-files! And you will finish where agent Mulder had left off.

SCULLY: (Looking at everyone.) You people make it sound as if he's dead!

SKINNER: (Raising his voice.) No! But he's not here! Nor has he reported to us at anytime. His job is already at stake, agent Scully! (Scully looks at him with the expression of saying 'Drop dead!') **(Music stops)**

SCULLY: Can I least be allowed to try to locate agent Mulder?

SKINNER: (Getting agitated.) Do you even no where to begin to look?

SCULLY: (Tears fill her eyes.) No. Last time I seen him was… (Remembers the courtroom.)

SKINNER: What is it?

SCULLY: Last time I saw agent Mulder was in the courtroom. (Looks at Skinner.) I have reason to believe, sir, that the smoking man kidnapped him. (Skinner looks at her with the expression of asking, 'What?') Because when I came to my senses, both agent Mulder and the smoking man were gone. And you were laying on the floor.

DIRECTOR: We will see what we can do to get you the assistance you need agent Scully. (The phone rings that is sitting in front of Skinner. He answers it.)

SCULLY: (Stands up to leave irritated.) I appreciate that! (Walks to the door.)

-41-

SKINNER: (On the telephone.) When? (Pause.) Oh no. (Everyone looks at him.) It was? But you don't know— (Pause for two seconds. Notices Scully at the door, opening it.) All right. I'll send her out there. Bye. (Hangs up the telephone.) Agent Scully. (Scully turns around and looks at him from the doorway.) **(Music starts)**

SCULLY: Yeah?

SKINNER: That was the deputy sheriff Mike, from Middletown Iowa. He said there was a huge explosion. (Scully sees the explosion she had the dream of at the hospital concerning Mulder.) At an airbase and a FBI, agent's body was found in it.

SCULLY: (Walks up to Skinner, concerned.) Oh God! Did they get identification on the body?

SKINNER: No. Only way they even knew it was even one of our guys was from the badge that was half-melted away from the fire. But no name could be read.

SCULLY: (Thinking aloud.) It's Mulder!

SKINNER: Excuse me?

SCULLY: I told you the black lung jerk kidnapped Mulder! (Leaves the room. Skinner looks at the Director.) **(Music stops)**

-42-

 **MIDDLETOWN IOWA**

 **1:30 P.M. SHERIFFS OFFICE**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(Scully speeds up to the sheriffs building parking lot. She stops and quickly gets out of the car. She rushes into the building. The door flies open, hitting the gum ball machine, causing it to wobble. She rushes to the front desk.)**_ **(Music stops)**

SCULLY: (Looks at one of the policemen sitting there.) Excuse me?

MIKE: (Turns around and recognizes her.) Oh hello, FBI lady. I got a call saying you were on your way.

SCULLY: (Looks at him strange.) Can you tell me what happened at that Airforce base?

MIKE: What Airforce base?

SCULLY: Where that FBI agent was found.

MIKE: Oh yeah. That's right. I'm sorry. It's been somewhat hectic around here since the sheriff died.

SCULLY: He died?

MIKE: Yeah. He risked his life to save that FBI agent from the flames. (Looks at the ceiling. Scully looks up at it and back at him.) It was a heroic moment.

SCULLY: So he's alive?

MIKE: (Looks at her.) I just told you he died.

SCULLY: He went to save a dead body?

MIKE: I'm confused.

-43-

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor, trying to keep calm.) The FBI agent. Was he dead or alive?

MIKE: Oh he's alive. He's at the Resonant Care Hospital. Twenty miles north of here.

SCULLY: (Starts to walk out of the office.) Thank you.

MIKE: Hey! Anytime I can be of service. (As Scully heads toward the door, Mike turns around and looks at a deputy near him and taps the deputy on the shoulder.) She's cute! (The deputy smiles and giggles at his remark. Outside, Scully heads toward her car. Reaching the car, she looks over at the 'Y' shaped telephone poles. In a curious expression, Scully walks back into the sheriff's office. Mike turns around and notices her again.) Did you forget something?

SCULLY: No. I need you to answer a question for me.

MIKE: (Attentive to her.) If I can.

SCULLY: Come here. (Walks back out of the office Mike follows her. Outside, Scully points at the poles.) Is their any significance to the strange looking power poles?

MIKE: Not that I'm aware of. They were put up two years ago throughout the whole county and portion of the state. They told us it would be stronger against severe weather. That the lines wouldn't snap so easy.

SCULLY: (Sighs.) Thanks again. (Walks back to her car. Mike walks back to the sheriff's office.)

-44-

 **RESONANT CARE HOSPITAL**

 **5 P.M.**

 _ **(Inside the hospital, Scully rushes up to the front desk.)**_

NURSE 1: (Looks at Scully.) May I help you?

SCULLY: Yeah. What room is agent Fox Mulder in? (The nurse looks through the files in her computer.)

NURSE 1: I'm sorry ma'am. But there is no one here by that name.

SCULLY: (Getting worried.) Where do you put emergency patients who come in and their name is unknown?

NURSE 1: In the critical care facility.

SCULLY: Where would that be?

NURSE 1: I'm sorry. But no one is aloud back there. Only authorized medical personelle.

SCULLY: (Showing her badge.) I'm a FBI agent. I have reason to believe my partner is in there.

NURSE 1: Sorry. I still can't let you back there.

SCULLY: Then get me some sanitized clothing so "I can" go back there. (The nurse makes a telephone call. Back in the Critical Care facility Scully and another nurse walks through a hallway, passing several doors. They enter a large room with a lot of beds with people in need of serious care around the clock.)

-45-

NURSE 2: In here is where the most critical patients are kept. They are kept in here for at least two and half weeks. Then if their condition improves they are transferred to a regular room. (Scully walks ahead of the nurse looking at each person. Trying to find Mulder. **(Music starts)** The scene shows her looking. As she does, she walks right passed Mulder who is wrapped up form head to toe from the burns. Scully does not know it's him. Reaching the end of the room, she turns around discouraged.)

SCULLY: (Looks at the nurse.) I don't see him. I'm sorry for troubling you. (Walks out of the room.) **(Music stops)**

 **20 MILES NORTHWEST OF MIDDLETOWN**

 **9 P.M.**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(A tall man in a tee shirt and jeans is walking down the railroad track. The scene does not reveal his face. Beside the tracks are the 'Y' shaped telephone poles. Suddenly a white laser light appearance races back and forth on the telephone wires. It's making a mechanical sound. The man looks up at it in fear at the lines as the white light strikes him right in the eyes. The man falls to the ground. As the man lays there on the tracks unconscious. A train starts coming, blowing a warning whistle off the engine. The man does not respond to the whistle blow. The train tries to come to a screeching halt but is unable too. As the train nears the man, all of the sudden the train, just before the man and causes the train to derail and crash. The scene shows where the man was, he's gone.)**_ **(Music stops)** __

 **HOTEL INN**

 **MIDDLETOWN 9 A.M.**

 _ **(Scully is in her hotel room asleep. Her cell telephone rings, waking her up, startled. She looks around the room. Then she looks around for her telephone. In doing so, she falls off the bed. On the floor, she sits up on her knees and leans over the bed in irritation. She finds her telephone on the floor and picks it up.)**_

-46-

SCULLY: (Turns her telephone on, mad and out of breath.) Scully!

SKINNER: (Heard over her telephone.) Good morning to you too, agent Scully.

SCULLY: (Clams down.) Who is this?

SKINNER: Skinner. Are you just getting up?

SCULLY: (Stands up and sits at the edge of the bed.) No. As a matter of fact sir, you became my wake up call.

SKINNER: (Still heard over her telephone.) I see. The reason I called you is there has been a train accident.

SCULLY: (Yawns.) Oh thanks for that information, sir. That's news I dream of hearing first thing in the morning.

SKINNER: (The scene shows him sitting in his office, on the telephone.) I'm sorry to wreck your day. But this accident demands your attention. This case seems to tie in with the one I assigned you to, to start with.

SCULLY: (Heard over Skinners Telephone.) I see. So what's is so intriguing about this train accident that you want me to investigate it?

SKINNER: Well, the people that were on board the train, that survived, that is, witnessed a loud mechanical jet engine sound. And it wasn't coming from the train. The noise overridden the regular train noise. And witnesses that survived claimed the train felt like it had ran straight into a mountain. But it didn't. A similar train accident took place in Hartley, Ohio. A week ago. We just weren't informed until now. And the sinister thing about this whole thing is the train conductors, that survived, gave the same testimony.

SCULLY: (The scene shows Scully in her hotel room, staring at the floor.) And what testimony was that?

-47-

SKINNER: (Heard over her telephone.) That there was a man laying as if he was dead on the tracks. And when they try to stop the train, to keep from hitting the body, the train would wreck as if it had collided with another train.

SCULLY: (Standing up to stretch.) In other words sir, you're assigning me to an X-file.

SKINNER: (Still heard over the telephone.) Yeah.

SCULLY: Sir? I still need help. And there's only one person who can help me and he's no where to be found.

SKINNER: (The scene shows him in his office.) That wasn't him at that hospital?

SCULLY: (In the hotel.) In fact, I wasn't told of any kind of agent being there at all. I had a heck of time even getting back to the critical care unit.

SKINNER: (In his office.) Why did you go there?

SCULLY: (In the hotel, getting edgy.) Because they had no listing under any agent from the FBI.

SKINNER: (Heard over Scullys Telephone.) How did you find out what hospital he was in?

SCULLY: Deputy sheriff Mike told me.

SKINNER: What hospital was it?

SCULLY: Resonant Care Hospital.

SKINNER: Alright. Oh, by the way. I took the liberty to find you a new partner. **(Music starts)** (Scully glares across the room.)

SCULLY: Excuse me? You did what?

-48-

SKINNER: I called Deputy Mike out there in Middletown to help you temporarily. Until we find you a permanent partner. He agreed to help until you find agent Mulder or get a new partner. **(Music stops)**

SCULLY: (Irritated that he delegated a partner for her.) I don't believe this! (Turns the telephone off. There's a knock at the door. Scully walks over to the door and peaks through the eyehole. She notices it's Deputy Mike and opens the door.)

MIKE: (Notices she's in her pajama sweats.) I'm sorry. I thought you were ready. Your director did call, didn't he?

SCULLY: Yeah. I just got off the telephone with him. Can you give me a few minutes?

MIKE: (Slightly embarrassed.) Sure. I'll just wait in the car. (Walk away. Scully closes the door.)

 **20 MILES NORTHWEST OF MIDDLETOWN**

 **10:45 A.M.**

 _ **(The deputy and Scully drive up to the accident scene. The train is laying all over the tracks and field. There are several people looking around, investigation the scene. Scully gets out of the car. Mike gets out and walks over to Scully.)**_

SCULLY: (Looks at Mike.) Do you know whose in charge here?

MIKE: (Walks over to someone.) I'll go check. (Walks up to the man checking and looking a the track.) Excuse me.

SERGEANT: (Looks up at Mike.) Yeah?

MIKE: My name is Deputy Mike Krycek. **(Music starts)** Who's in charge here?

-49-

SERGEANT: (Stands up and shakes Mikes hand.) My name is Sergeant Lewis of the Train Safety Board. I'm in charge. What can I do for you? (Scully limps her way up to the two men.) **(Music stops)**

MIKE: (Looks at Scully and back at the sergeant.) This here is agent Scully from the FBI in Washington D.C.

SERGEANT: (Looks at Scully.) Hi. So the Feds are investigating this too, huh? (Scully nods yes.)

SCULLY: Yeah. You could say that. Can I look at the train cars from inside?

SERGEANT: Go ahead. You won't find much but wreckage and bodies.

SCULLY: (Starts limping toward the train cars.) Thanks. (Mike follows her.)

MIKE: So. What are we looking for?

SCULLY: (Stops in her tracks. Getting irritated, not looking at him.) Look Deputy Mike!

MIKE: (Smiles at her.) Call me Mike.

SCULLY: (Turns around and glares at him.) Look Mike! You are not my partner. We are not working together. And 'we' aren't looking or anything! But I am!

MIKE: (Backs off.) Sorry! (Scully starts to limp her way toward the passenger cars. He yells out to her.) Look! You don't need to take it out on me! (Scully stops. But doesn't turn around.) I'm sorry about your partner missing! I'm sure you'll find him. But I'm all you got for now! **(Music starts)**

-50-

SCULLY: (Looks at the ground and limps on.) Whatever! (Reaches one of the cars. She forces the door open. Inside she takes a flashlight out of her pocket. There are bodies everywhere. Including flies. All of the bodies eyes have been poked out and there arms sliced open. As Scully limps her way back out of the car, she finds Mike standing there. As she limps out of the car toward another train car, Mike is looking at her limping.)

MIKE: What happened to you?

SCULLY: (Stops and looks back at him.) What happened where?

MIKE: To you. You're limping.

SCULLY: (Looks at her right leg and looks back at Mike.) I was shot in the leg over two weeks ago. Every once in a while it will get to bothering me. (Looks up at the 'Y' shaped telephone poles.)

MIKE: (Notices her looking at the power lines.) What is it?

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Where do these power lines originate?

MIKE: I'm not sure, why?

SCULLY: Can you check for me when you get back to your office?

MIKE: Yeah. But why?

SCULLY: I'm just curious. (Limps away from him. Limping into a passenger car, Mike follows her. Inside the car the bodies are untouched but they're all dead.)

MIKE: (Looks around astonished) What happened here?

SCULLY: (Looking close at one of the bodies.) I don't know. They look like they were literally scared to death. (Forgetting whose with her.) Why don't you get a blood and tissue sample, Mulde— (Stops, realizing what she is saying. Looks at Mike. He's looking at her strange.) I'm sorry. I thought I was with… (Stops, almost ready to cry.) **(Music stops)**

-51-

MIKE: He must have meant a lot to you. (She looks at him.) Your partner.

SCULLY: (Walks passed him.) He isn't dead Mike. (Walks out of the passenger car.)

MIKE: I didn't say he was.

 **BARTON IOWA 4 P.M.**

 **20 MILES SOUTHEAST OF MIDDLETOWN**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(A train with passengers is traveling down the northwest track. A man is walking on the track. Beside the tracks are the 'Y' shaped telephone poles. A white light with a mechanical sound goes back and forth on the lines. The man looks at them. Then turns around and faces the on oncoming train. The train engineer notices and blows the whistle. The man doesn't move. The engineer turns the brakes on, but is unable to stop. As the train nears the man. The train de-rails. The man walks off the track toward the passenger cars. He walks into one of the cars. The passengers are all over the car from impact. They notice the man and start screaming. The scene still does not reveal the mans face. He has a stiletto weapon in his hand. He heads to one of the passengers and grabs them. They start screaming. One of the passengers try to stop the man from harming the person as they approach him, it appears like they run into electric wires. They get shocked and flung back wards into the car wall. The man stabs the passenger he had a hold of in the eyes. The scene does not show the eyes getting poked out. But the sound effects make it as he had. He walks on toward another passenger.)**_ **(Music stops)**

 **HOTEL INN**

 **6:30 P.M.**

 _ **(Scully is in the bathroom, running water in the bathtub. Letting it fill. Her cell telephone rings. She limps out of the bathroom and over to her bed. She picks her telephone up and turns it on.)**_

SCULLY: Scully.

-52-

SKINNER: (Heard over Scully's telephone.) Another accident happened.

SCULLY: (Sitting at the edge of the bed.) What accident, sir?

SKINNER: Another train de-railed just twenty miles southeast of where you are. Same cause and same testimonies.

SCULLY: They're still claiming there's a man is responsible for de-railing trains?

SKINNER: (Still heard over Scullys Telephone.) Yeah.

SCULLY: What is this man? Superman gone evil?

SKINNER: I don't know but you need to head out there. The deputy will pick you up again.

SCULLY: (Irritated about the deputy.) Gee! Thanks! (Turns the telephone off. There's a knock at the door. Scully looks at the floor, stands up limps into the bathroom and turns off the bath water. She limps out of the bathroom, reluctantly limping over to the door. Without checking who it is, she opens the door, letting it fly open.)

MIKE: (Smiling at her.) You ready, Scully?

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) It's agent Scully to you! (Grabs her phone and walks out the door passed Mike.) Let's go. (Mike closes the door to her hotel room and follows her to his car. She gets in and he gets in.)

MIKE: (Starts the car.) This FBI work is kind of fun. (Pulls out of the parking lot of the hotel and drives to the scene. Scully is glaring at him from his remark. While driving, he starts talking to her.) So. How long have you worked for the FBI?

SCULLY: (Looking out the window.) In totality. Four years. Then I was transferred and sent to work with agent Mulder. And I worked with him for five.

-53-

MIKE: (Looks at her then back at the road.) Wow. I've only been a police officer for two years. The sheriff was kind of my mentor. Until he was killed. (Looks at her again and back at the road.) Do you have any brothers or sisters?

SCULLY: (Looks at him strange then back out the window.) Yeah. I have two brothers. One is in the service and the other one just works. And my sister passed away two years ago.

MIKE: (Takes her left hand while driving.) I'm sorry.

SCULLY: (Glares at him and quickly takes her hand away from him.) What about you?

MIKE: I have no sisters. But I do have a brother. He works at the FBI too. (Looks at her.) Hey! (Causes Scully to jump.) Maybe you know him! (Looks back at the road.) His name is Alex Krycek. (Heartbeat sound effect is heard as Scully quickly looks over at him with a frightened look on her face. She scoots close to the passenger side door. Mike looks at her and back at the road.) What's wrong?

SCULLY: (Looks out the window, nervous.) Nothing. I-I heard of –of him.

MIKE: Cool! Do you see him much?

SCULLY: (Still nervous.) No. (She gets quite. The sound effect stops. They finally arrive in Barton at the scene of the train accident. Ambulances, fire trucks, police cruisers, are all over the area. Scully and Mike get out of the car. Scully limps her way immediately over to the scene. One of the policemen stops her. She shows him her badge.) Federal Agent. (He allows her through. She limps her way to one of the wrecked passenger cars. She notices movement from inside the car. She quickly limps her way to the door entrance of the passenger car. She turns her flashlight on inside the car. She looks around and sees all the bodies like she saw in the last accident. She hears a noise in the back of the car. She pulls her gun and limps toward the sound. The figure runs toward her, knocking her over, making her fall onto one of the bodies. She managers to quickly get back up, pointing her gun toward the man.)

-54-

SCULLY: (Yells.) Stop! Federal agent! (The man stops.) Put your hands up where I can see them! (The man puts his hands up. Scully slowly limps her way toward him. She gets five feet away from him and stops.) Now I want you to slowly turn around and face me.

MULDER: (The scene doesn't reveal his face until he turns around. But Scully recognizes the voice.) You'll be sorry, Scully. If I do.

SCULLY: (Confused by the voice and this man knowing her name. She still keeps her authorized tone in her voice.) Turn around and keep your hands up! (The guy turns around. The scene shows Mulders face. Scully looks at him in fear.) Mulder? What… What … what are you doing here? Why… where have you been? **(Music stops)**

MULDER: (With his hands up.) Are you actually going to shoot me, Scully?

SCULLY: (Puts her gun down.) I'm sorry. (Mulder puts his hands down.) What are you doing out here? Skinner and me thought you were kidnapped.

MULDER: I was. But I got away.

SCULLY: (Starts to approach Mulder.) I have been worried about you. Why haven't you called, at least to tell me you were okay? (She goes to put her hand on Mulders shoulder, he backs away from her. **(Music starts)** Noticing Scully looks at him in concern.) Mulder. What's wrong? (Notices blood all over the side of his tee shirt.) Your bleeding, Mulder! (He stands there staring at her with a blank stare. She notices him holding a stiletto in his hand. She backs away from him.)

MULDER: It's not my blood, Scully. (A policeman rushes into the car; Mulder and Scully are in. Mulder sees him, grabs him, and stabs him in the back of the neck with his stiletto. Scully glares at Mulder in shock.)

SCULLY: Mulder! What are you doing!? What's wrong with you?! (Mulder looks at her with a blank stare and smiles at her with an insane smile. He starts to walk out of the train car.) Stop! (Points her gun at him.) I'm placing you under arrest!

-55-

MULDER: (Stops. But doesn't turn around.) You can't shoot me, Scully. (Looks back at her.) Were still partners, remember? (Walks on out of the train car. Scully stands there in shock; a tear starts to come out of her left eye. She looks out the window of the passenger car to see where he went. There is no sign of him. Outside the passenger car, Mike is looking around for Scully. He sees her limping slowly out of the train car in shock.) **(Music stops)**

MIKE: (Rushes over to her and look at her, noticing her leg bleeding again.) You're bleeding. (Scully looks down at her leg; blood has soaking through the bandage and her slacks.)

SCULLY: (Tears in her eyes.) Take me back to the hotel.

MIKE: (Helps her over to the car.) Okay. (At the car, he opens the passenger door for her and she gets in. Mike walks around to the other side and gets in on the driver's side. Closing the car door, he looks over at her. He notices her crying and covering her eyes with both hands.) Are you all right?

SCULLY: (Trying not to cry.) Yeah. I'm fine. (Mike starts the car. Arriving at the hotel, Mike parks the car in front of her room. Scully quickly gets out of the car, limping her way into her room. She closes the door. Mike drives away to the sheriff's office. **(Music starts)** At the sheriff's office, Mike walks in upset. Walking into his office, Krycek is sitting in his chair. Mike sees him and jumps.) **(Music stops)**

MIKE: You startled me, Alex. (Krycek stands up and gives Mike a hug.) Long time no see! (Looks at him.) So what brings you out to this neighborhood, man?

KRYCEK: (Smiling.) Just came out here to see what my brother is doing. Since it's been a blue moon since I've seen you. So what are you doing these days?

MIKE: Working. Right now, I'm working a case with a FBI agent.

-56-

KRYCEK: (Surprised.) Oh really? What kind of case is it?

MIKE: Have you heard about the mysterious train accidents that have been going on?

KRYCEK: I've a heard a little about it. But I wasn't assigned to the case. (Sits down in front of Mike's desk as Mike sits down at his own chair.) So. Who's the agent you're working with?

MIKE: She's one of yours from D.C.

KRYCEK: (Looks at him with interest.) She? (Mike nods yes.) Who is she?

MIKE: Agent Dana Scully. (Kryceks interest turns to a blank stare.)

KRYCEK: Agent Scully?

MIKE: Yeah. She's hot, man. But she's a little controlling and snippy. But I think it's on the account her partner is missing. You know I'm surprised you haven't got to know her yet.

KRYCEK: (Sly look on his face.) Oh I have all right. (Looks at Mike.) Why? Do you like her?

MIKE: (Smiles.) Well, to tell you the truth. If I was her partner. I'd be asking her on a dinner date.

KRYCEK: Why don't you?

MIKE: I would. But she's so caught up in finding her partner. That she hardly gives me the time of day.

KRYCEK: Look. Don't worry about that. Her partner is gone.

MIKE: (Looks at Alex strange.) What do you mean he's gone?

-57-

KRYCEK: (Realizing what he has said. Quickly changes the subject. Looks at his watch.) Let's see. It's eight thirty. (Looks at Mike and puts both hands on his shoulders.) Call her up and ask her to dinner at nine thirty tonight. Wait a minute. (Looks at the wall and back at Mike.) Don't ask. Tell her your taking her to dinner. Do you know where she is?

MIKE: Yeah.

KRYCEK: She's here in town, right?

MIKE: Yeah. Why?

KRYCEK: (Handing him the telephone.) Call her. (Mike takes the phone, smiling.)

 **RESONANT CARE HOSPITAL**

 **8 P.M.**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(The scene shows Mulder laying in bed. He has fourth degree burns form his head to his whole left side of his body. The left side of his face was burned on to the top of the left side of his head. His hair is shaved to match the side that had been burned. He's in a regular room. He has bandages up and down both arms. His face is uncovered. His left eye is swollen shut. A nurse walks into his room and notices he's awake.)**_ **(Music stops)**

NURSE: (Wipes away the drainage of water from his skin on his face.) Well, well. We decided to wake up, huh?

MULDER: (Weak and in pain.) Where am I?

NURSE: You're in the hospital. You have been here for a month. For awhile we didn't think, you were going to make it.

MULDER: (Dry mouthed. Having trouble talking.) Where? (Pause.) Where's Scully?

NURSE: (Putting ointment on the burnt part of his face.) Whose Scully?

-58-

MULDER: (Forcing himself to talk.) Agent… Dana Scully… She's my … partner.

NURSE: (Looks at him.) First, we need your name.

MULDER: (Weakly looks at her.) Tell. Agent Scully. Where I am… I'm from the FBI as well. (Getting weaker.) I'm agent Fox… Mulder.

NURSE: You get your rest. We will be sure to inform the FBI that you're here. (Walks out of the room.)

 **HOTEL INN**

 **8:15 P.M.**

 _ **(Scully is laying on her back. She starts to fall asleep. Her cell telephone rings. She jumps a little and reaches over to the nightstand, next to the bed. She picks it up and turns it on.)**_

SCULLY: (Upset.) Scully.

MIKE: (Heard over Scullys telephone.) Hi. This is Deputy Mike.

SCULLY: (Sits up in her bed. Irritated that he called.) What do you want, Mike?

MIKE: I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight.

SCULLY: For what? **(Music starts)**

MIKE: (The scene shows the telephone on Mike's desk. Then it shows the telephone cord to the receiver. Heart beat sound effects start. The scene shows who's actually holding the telephone. It's the bounty hunter. The scene shows him pointing a gun at Mike.) Just to have dinner and talk.

-59-

SCULLY: (In her hotel room.) I'm not interested. (Turns her telephone off. In Mike's office, the bounty hunter shoots Mike and walks out of the police department. As he does, his face changes over to Mulders face. The bounty hunter walks out of the sheriff's office, toward Scullys hotel, a half a mile from where he is down the street. In Scully's hotel room, Scully looks around the room sitting on the edge of bed She starts having flashbacks of Mulder stabbing the innocent police officer in the train car. She starts crying. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Scully stands up and walks over to the door. Thinking it's Mike, she peeks through the eyehole.) Mike I said I wasn't interes… (Notices its Mulder. She talks to herself out loud.) Mulder? (The flashback she had a few seconds ago of Mulder comes back to her.) Who is it?

MULDER: (Bounty hunter.) It's me Scully. Open up.

SCULLY: (Still looking out the peak hole.) Mulder? I'm sorry I can't.

MULDER: Why not? What's wrong?

SCULLY: (Puts her head up against the door.) I can't trust you, Mulder. You killed a man in cold blood today. You're not acting like your self.

MULDER: (Looks around and back at the door.) Look, Scully. I need your help. You're right. I know I haven't been myself. I…I'm sorry. (Looks at the ground.) Something from those 'Y' shaped telephone poles hit me the other night, Scully. I need your help to fight this thing.

SCULLY: That gives me all the more reason not to trust you. You're unpredictable. For all I know, Mulder you could get into one of your spells and haul off and kill me next. (Her cell telephone rings. She walks over to the bed and answers it.) Scully.

-60-

SKINNER: (The scene shows him getting ready to leave his office.) Agent Scully. I just received a telephone call from the Resonant Care Hospital. They do have agent Mulder. (Heart beat sound effects start as the scene shows Scully, looking in fear at the door. Skinner is heard over her telephone.) He just woke up two hours ago. Telling them his name and asking for you. (Scully is silent in fear. The bounty hunter, portraying Mulder, keeps knocking calling her name.) Agent Scully? Are you there?

SCULLY: (Shaky voice from fear.) Sir? If agent Mulder is in that hospital. Then who's at my door?

SKINNER: (In his office, with a concerned look on his face.) What are you talking about?

SCULLY: (Heard over Skinners telephone.) Sir. There's a guy outside my door saying he's agent Mulder. He looks like Mulder and sounds like him.

SKINNER: (Scared look on his face.) You know as well as I do agent Mulder can't be there when he had fourth decree burns in the hospital.

SCULLY: (Still heard over Skinners phone.) Well you tell the man outside my door that. (Heartbeat sound stops.)

SKINNER: Agent Scully. By no means answer that door you understand me? (There's a door slamming open sound and Scully screaming over his telephone. The phone goes dead.) Agent Scully?! (Pause. No answer.) Agent Scully! (Slams the telephone down and rushes out of his office. In Scullys hotel room, the bounty hunter has Scully on the floor facing up. He's still looking like Mulder. He's sitting on top of her, holding her arms down. She's glaring at him.)

SCULLY: (Breathing heavy. Trying to get out from his grasp.) Who are you?

-61-

MULDER: (Smiling at her.) What's wrong, Scully? Don't you recognize your own partner? You know I always wanted you in this position. (A gunshot is heard. The bounty hunter falls on top of Scully. His face changes from Mulder, to his own. Shoving the body off of her. Scully looks the direction the shot came from. It's Alex Krycek. He looks at her and shrugs. He runs off. Scully slowly stands up, confused and in half shock. She limps into the bathroom. As she does, the scene shows the bounty hunter laying on the floor. The scene shows her walking back out of the bathroom with a cup of water. She notices the bounty hunter is gone and her door left opened.)

 **RESONANT CARE HOSPITAL**

 **9 A.M.**

 _ **(Mulder is in bed by a window, he's gazing out of. Skinner walks into the room and stops a few feet away form Mulders bed.)**_

SKINNER: So this is where you conduct your investigations now. (Mulder looks to see who's talking to him. His left eye is bandaged as well as parts of his arm. His face on the right side isn't oozing with water but it's still burnt. Skinner walks closer to Mulder.) You look like hamburger man.

MULDER: (Hoping to see Scully.) Unless Scully is with you. I'm going to ask you to leave. Where is she?

SKINNER: I don't know. I was telling her where you were. But our telephones were cut off. (Mulder gazes out the window.) So. How are you feeling?

MULDER: (Still weak sounding. Looks at Skinner.) Look at me. You tell me. (Looks back out the window.) I was expecting Scully. Not you.

SKINNER: I'm sorry to disappoint you. (Starts to leave the room.) I'll keep in touch. (Walks out of the room. Mulder looks slowly around the room. Tears start coming out of his right eye.)

MULDER: (Whispering.) Scully! (Gazes back out the window.)

-62-

 **MIDDLETOWN 10:30 A.M.**

 **SHERIFF DEPARTMENT**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(Scully is just walking out of her hotel room, limping. There are two ambulances in front of the building. Scully limps her way into the building with a concerned expression on her face. She walks over to one of the deputies.)**_

SCULLY: Excuse me. (He looks at her.) What's going on here?

DEPUTY: Who are you?

SCULLY: (Shows him her badge.) Agent Dana Scully of the FBI. What's happened here?

DEPUTY: Deputy Mike Krycek was shot just last night. Right here in his office. One of the other deputies found him in a pool of blood. Barely alive.

SCULLY: Where's Mike now?

DEPUTY: (Points at an ambulance outside the office.) In that ambulance. (Scully rushes outside to the ambulance and pounds on the back door.)

SCULLY: Federal agent. Open up. (The medics open the rear doors.)

MEDIC 1: What is it? We need to get him to the hospital.

SCULLY: (Gets inside.) Well let's go! (The medics close the doors. The ambulance drives off. Inside the ambulance, Mike opens his eyes. He slowly looks around the ambulance, without moving his head. He notices Scully.)

MIKE: (Weak.) Agent Scully. (Scully looks at him.)

SCULLY: Mike, (Gets near him.) Don't try to talk.

MIKE: (Can hardly talk.) It was a man who can change faces. (Scully gazes at the wall of the ambulance, wondering why.) **(Music stops)**

-63-

 **RESONANT CARE HOSPITAL**

 **P.M.**

 _ **(Skinner is headed toward Mulders room. Several of the medical staff walk out of his room. Skinner starts to run toward the room. When he reaches the room a nurse walks out.)**_

SKINNER: (Stops the nurse.) Excuse me. What's going on?

NURSE: And who are you?

SKINNER: (Shows her his badge.) A.D. Skinner of the FBI. He's one of my agents.

NURSE: Well. About ten minutes ago your agent was screaming for someone named Scully. So the doctor told me to run and get a mild tranquilizer. So I did and the doctor gave it to him. An hour later, Mr. Mulder started crying out for this person again. Then he stopped breathing. We just now got him breathing again and now he's just staring out the window. Not saying a word to nobody.

SKINNER: After all that he just stares out a window?

NURSE: (Nods yes.) Yeah. And under his breath all he says is Scully. That he wants Scully. Who's Scully? Would you know who this person is?

SKINNER: (Walks into the room.) They're partners. (Walks over to the bedside of Mulder. His left eye is still patched. His burns appear like they have a slight infection on his burnt skin. Mulder slowly turns to look at Skinner and then immediately look back out the window.) What's wrong? (Mulder doesn't say anything.) I called agent Scully. But we got cut off again. (Mulder still doesn't respond.) What's wrong with you? Why are you so insistent in calling out for her?

MULDER: (Looks at him with his right eye. Still weak.) She's the only one that can help me. She's the only one that cares. (Looks back out the window.) If I don't see her today. Then I guess she don't care either. I'll just lay here and die.

SKINNER: Why are you talking like this? You know she cares about you.

-64-

 **EMERGENCY ROOM**

 **12:30 P.M.**

 _ **(The paramedics rush Mike into the emergency room from the ambulance. Scully limps through the double doors and takes her cell telephone out of her pocket and dials a number.)**_

SCULLY: Sir? (Pauses.) I am in the emergency room at Resonant Care Hospital. Where are you? (Pause.) You're where? (Stops in the middle of the hallway to the emergency room.) What room? (Pause.) I'll be right up. (Upstairs, outside Mulders room, Skinner is pacing back and forth. At the elevators, one of them comes open and Scully comes limping out and looks around. She notices Skinner down the hallway and limps her way toward him. Skinner notices her and meets her half way.) Where is he?

SKINNER: (Holds both of her arms.) Before I tell you. There are a few things you should know. (Let's go of her arms.) He has fourth decree burns. He's disoriented. He's been asking where you are since he's come to. According to the doctor, he's extremely physically unstable. They have had to do CPR on him twice since he's been here. For some reason, his body can't adapt to his burnt condition.

SCULLY: I want to see him.

SKINNER: Before I show you, he' s very unwilling to talk to anyone. (Scully just looks at him.) I just wanted to warn you. (Skinner shows her to the room Mulders is in. She walks on in and sees him.)

SCULLY: Mulder? (Mulder slowly turns his head to the direction of her voice.)

MULDER: Scully? Is that you? (Reaches for Scully with one arm.)

SCULLY: (Walks up to his bed. Takes his hand, smiling at him.) Yeah it's me. (Notices his burns are getting infected.) Mulder, your skin is infected. (Skinner walks up behind her.)

SKINNER: What's wrong?

-65-

SCULLY: Look at his skin! (Mulder just lays there watching her.) It's infected.

SKINNER: He's burned. What else should it look like?

SCULLY: (Looking Mulders arms over and his face. He just continues to watch her trustingly.) They're not taking care of you. (Looks at Skinner.) They don't start giving him the medical attention he needs. I'm taking him out of here. (Looks at Mulder.) I'm sorry.

MULDER: (Rubs her face with his left hand.) About what?

SCULLY: That you're in here. (Releases his hand.) I'm going to get the doctor. (Starts to walk out of the room. Skinner follows her.)

MULDER: (Tries to sit up, yelling.) Scully, no! (Scully rushes back over to him. She gets him to lay back down. Mulder grabs for her hand.)

SCULLY: (Puts her left hand on his chest to calm him down.) You need proper medical attention, Mulder. They're not giving it to you here.

SKINNER: (Looking over at her.) He's been like this for the past two weeks. He's delirious an unstable. How can you be so sure they're not taking care of him? I don't think he's letting them take care of him.

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinner, irritated.) Because, sir! I've seen burnt victims to know enough difference between burnt skin and burnt skin that is infected. You get the doctor for me. I'll stay here with him. (Skinner reluctantly looks at Mulder and walks out of the room to get the doctor. Scully looks Mulder over again. She notices his left eye patch. She starts to take it off. A nurse walks into the room and sees Scully and notices what she is doing. As Scully takes the patch off, a filmy like mucus hangs off the patch from Mulders eye. Around his eye is real red with a slight infection around it.) What are they trying to do to you, Mulder? (Mulder stares at her. Relaxed in her care.)

NURSE: (Walks up behind Scully.) That's what I should be asking you. Who are you?

-66-

SCULLY: (Turns around to look a the nurse.) I think the question refers to you. (The nurse just stares at Scully.) Look at him. He has infection all over his body. Even around his eye. This patch looks like it hasn't been changed in two days.

NURSE: Yes it has.

SCULLY: Excuse me?

NURSE: None of us really know what's going on with him. We never had seen anything like it before. Two nights ago, we were really concerned for him. Instead of the regular oozing water from his skin pores being burnt. They're seemed to be a black substance coming out of his very pores. (Scully looks at Mulder. He slowly takes her arm and brings her closer to his bedside. The nurse notices.) But I must say. He has clamed down one hundred percent since you arrived. (Scully looks at him. He gives her a small smile.)

SCULLY: (A little uneasy.) Yeah? (Trying to free herself of Mulders grasp.) And that scares me.

NURSE: Why should it? His expression looks like he feels protected around you. God knows he called out for you enough. (Walks out of the room. The doctor and Skinner walk into the room. Skinner notices Mulder clinging to Scullys right arm with his left hand.)

SKINNER: What are you doing agent Scully? Why does agent Mulder have a hold of your arm?

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder, he's asleep.) He's scared. (Looks at Skinner.) And I can't get free of his grasp.

DR. SAM: (Looks at Scully.) So your Scully. (Scully looks at her.) Your partner here has been asking for you, ever since he woke up. (Notices Mulders hold on Scully.) And it looks like he's unwilling to let you go.

SCULLY: Yeah. (Looks at Mulder.) It's kind of embarrassing.

-67-

: There's no need to be embarrassed. He just looks like he cares for you a lot. You two must be a good working team. (Notices Scully not really wanting to talk about it.) So! What is it you requested me for?

SCULLY: Why are his burns infected?

DR. SAM: Here's the strange thing about that. Yesterday his burns seemed to be healing up. But the day before yesterday. They were as you see them now. We treat him with medicated burn ointment twice a day.

SCULLY: (Finally able to get loose of Mulders grip. He's still asleep.) Can I see the ointment?

DR. SAM: Sure, follow me. (They both walk out of the room. Skinner just stands there.)

 **LOWER LEVEL**

 **EMERGENCY ROOM 2:30 P.M.**

 _ **(Mike is standing at the front desk, with crutches under his arms. His right leg is all wrapped up. He signs paper work to release himself out of the hospital.)**_

NURSE 2: Do you have someone that can drive you home, sir?

MIKE: (Starts to crutch/walk away.) No. But I will. (He stops in the front of the lobby. And dials Scullys number. Upstairs, Scully is looking at the ointment Dr. Sam puts on Mulder. Her phone rings. She takes her phone out of her pocket.)

SCULLY: Scully.

MIKE: (The scene shows him standing in the lobby.) Guess who? (Scully doesn't reply.) This is Deputy Mike.

SCULLY: (Walking back to Mulders room.) Hi. You are feeling better already?

-68-

MIKE: (Leaning on a wall in the lobby of the emergency room.) Yeah. I just was shot in the leg. Hey. I need a ride home. I can't drive for a week or two. Can you come by this hospital and pick me up?

SCULLY: (Stops in front of Mulders room.) Well, Deputy Mike. It will be kind of hard for me to drive to the hospital when I'm already here?

MIKE: (Emergency room lobby.) You're still here?

SCULLY: (Heard on Mike's telephone.) I found my partner. He's here in this hospital. I'm outside his room now. Why don't you come on up. He's in room three ten on the third floor.

MIKE: All right. (Turns the phone off and heads for the elevator, smiling. Upstairs, Scully walks on into Mulders room Skinner walks up to her.)

SKINNER: Look Dana. I have to go back to work. Call me later.

SCULLY: (Look at him.) Okay. (Skinner walks out of the room. Scully walks back over to Mulder. Mulder opens his right eye and looks at her.) Are you all right?

MULDER: (Smiles a little.) Have I ever been all right, Scully?

SCULLY: (Takes his hand and smiles.) No. I guess that was stupid question to ask.

MIKE: (Leaning on the doorway of Mulders room.) Knock, knock (Scully looks over at Mike and releases Mulders hand and limps over to Mike.) Now were twins.

SCULLY: (Giggles. Looking down at his leg.) Yeah. I guess so. (The scene shows Mulder. He slowly sits up and looks over at who Scully is talking to. He notices Mike and lays back down. Tears start coming out of his right eye.) Let me introduce you to my partner. (Scully limps back over to Mulder. Mike follows. Scully notices the tears in Mulders right eye.) Mulder. (Mulder looks at her with a sheepish expression.) This is Deputy Mike Krycek. **(Music starts)**

-69-

MULDER: (Quickly sits up. His left eye opens. The eye itself is very red.) Who!? (Glares at Mike.)

SCULLY: (Notices Mulders left eye opened.) Mulder! (Mulder grabs Scullys left hand for protection.) Your eye.

MULDER: (Starts raising his voice, forgetting about his pain.) Are you any relation to Alex Krycek?!

SCULLY: Mulder! (Mulder looks at her.)

MULDER: (Draws Scully close to him. He whispers to her.) I didn't know Krycek had a brother!

SCULLY: Mulder!

MULDER: (Still whispering.) You don't trust him do you?

SCULLY: (Looks at him dead in the eyes.) Mulder. I've been working with him for almost over a week now.

MULDER: (Glaring at her, laying back down letting go of her hand.) Oh boy. Now you can give the man your credit cards.

SCULLY: (Looking at him.) Mulder, you're scaring me.

MIKE: Maybe I should go.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mike.) I'll meet you in the hall. (Mike hobbles his way out of the room. She looks back at Mulder. Puts her hand over his.) Please rest. I have to take Mike home. I'll be back to visit you tonight, okay? (Mulder doesn't respond. She takes his hand. He looks at her and smiles a little. She releases his hand and starts to walk out.)

MULDER: Be careful Scully. (She stops at the doorway. Looks back at him and smiles at him. Then she walks away. Mulder looks out the window and closes his eyes.) **(Music stops)**

-70-

 **50 MILES OF TENDRA IOWA**

 **3:45 P.M.**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(The 'Y' shaped telephone poles are shown form above, up close. A white light streaks away from the visual shot of the lines. As it does, a headlight of the front of a train is seen from a distance. The white light streak heads toward the train down the wire. The scene shows Mulder walking down the tracks. The train engineer pulls down the rope to sound the whistle. Mulder does not respond, but continues to walk toward the train. The engineer tries to slow the train down before hitting him. The braking system fails. Mulder stops walking and just stands there on the track. The scene shows the white light shoot down form off the power lines, into Mulder and through his eyes to the train. The white mechanical sounding light blows the train engine up. The cars behind the train de-rail and stop. Mulder slowly approaches the cars. Some of the passengers that are minorly injured are running out of the passenger car screaming to get away from the fire in the car. As Mulder approaches one of the passenger cars, one of the passengers run into him and look at him dead in his eyes. Mulder glares at the person and takes out the stiletto and engages it and stabs the person behind the neck. Other people witnessing it run off screaming. Suddenly Krycek stumbles out of a near by passenger car and looks the direction of Mulder. He starts to approach Mulder.)**_ **(Music stops)**

KRYCEK: Mulder! You talk about me going against what I stand for. What do you think your doing?

MULDER: (Smiles a sinister smile. Walks toward Krycek.) You figure it out.

KRYCEK: I thought I killed you! (Starts backing away from him. Mulder gives Krycek a strange expression. A mechanical sound is heard and a bright white light races back and forth on the power lines near them. Krycek looks up at the light and back at Mulder. As he does, the flashing of the light expose the bounty hunters face. Krycek stops backing up and glares at him.) It's you! Why are you trying to kill me?

-71-

BH: (Still looking like Mulder. Looks at the power lines and back at Krycek.) Impressive isn't it? (Notices Krycek just staring at him.) Okay. I was instructed to ruin the reputation of agent Mulder and cause him to be put in jail for life.

KRYCEK: But Mr. Spender and me killed him.

BH: (Walks up to Krycek and points in his face.) That's where you're wrong! He's in a hospital two hours from here. Recovering from fourth decree burns.

KRYCEK: (Glares at him.) That's impossible!

BH: (Walks passed him.) Is it? (Walks to the next passenger car. Krycek just stands there.)

 **HOTEL INN**

 **MIDDLETOWN 4:30 P.M.**

 _ **(Scully is sitting in her hotel room in a recliner chair talking to Mike. Mike is sitting in a chair across from her.)**_

MIKE: (Drinking from a can of pop.) I appreciate you bringing me back in town.

SCULLY: No problem.

MIKE: (Sits the can of pop down on a table in front of him.) Your partner isn't mad at me is he?

SCULLY: No. Why should he be?

MIKE: Well, when you introduced me to him. He grabbed you as if he was trying to protect you. I mean, I just saw a sick burnt man suddenly become strong and alert right before my eyes.

SCULLY: (Smiles a little.) I don't know too much about agent Krycek as Mulder does. But according to Mulder, agent Krycek has betrayed Mulder and killed his father.

-72-

MIKE: (Looks at her in shock.) My brother would never take someone's life. He wouldn't even harm a rodent.

SCULLY: Well you try convincing Mulder of that. But I've seen agent Krycek a time or two. (Looks at Mike.) And you and him seem like two different sides of a coin.

MIKE: (Smiles at her.) Well, thank you, I think? (Scully giggles.) I've been meaning to ask you. (Scully looks at him. Mike starts getting nervous and fidgety.) I- I wanted to know. I mean. You and your partner. Are you guys more close than working partners for the FBI? Or are you just real good friends?

SCULLY: (Slightly embarrassed. But laughs a little.) Well? I can't speak for Mulder. Nevertheless, I enjoy working with him. He's a good friend. Sometimes, (Looks at Mike.) Why?

MIKE: I don't mean to get too personal with you. But, has he ever asked you out on dinner date?

SCULLY: (Shocked that he would come to that conclusion.) No. And if he ever did, it would shock me to the point I would tell him to go see a psychiatrist.

MIKE: (Looks at her and giggles a little.) You would?! (Scully shrugs.) I'm slightly surprised. The way you two interact with one another. I thought otherwise. (She nods no.) How do you feel about dating?

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) Who Mulder?

MIKE: No. Me. **(Music starts)** (Scully gets dead quite. She looks at the floor in a daze. She starts having flashbacks of Mulder and her. The scene shows where him and her were dancing in the episode PostModern Prometheus. Then at another scene when Mulder and her in the episode, 'Dreamland', near the end of part one, where they were holding hands. Then in the episode, 'Triangle', where he told her he loved her. Mike notices she isn't paying any attention to him.) Scully? **(Music stops)**

-73-

SCULLY: (Snaps out of her flashback and looks at Mike.) I'm sorry. What did say?

MIKE: I was asking you out on a date.

SCULLY: I'm sorry. I appreciate the offer, Mike. I really do. But I can't. (Looks at her watch, it reads 4:45 p.m.) Oh no.

MIKE: What is it?

SCULLY: I promised Mulder I would stop in and see him tonight. (Stands up and rushes over to a dresser and picks up her keys. Heading to the door. She looks at Mike.) I'm sorry. (Mike stands up and takes his crutches. And starts to hobble out the door.)

MIKE: That's all right. (Hobbles away down the sidewalk. Scully heads for her car.)

 **RESONANT CARE HOSPITAL**

 **5:10 P.M.**

 _ **(A nurse is removing Mulders bandages. His skin on his arms and face are almost completely healed miraculously. His hair on his head grew back like it was before he was burned.)**_

NURSE: Well, Mr. Mulder. You are amazing us with your strong recovery. I never had a burnt patient that healed up like you have. Especially without scars. (The doctor walks in and over to Mulder. She looks at his arms and face.)

: Well, well. Look at you. Isn't this a sight to behold? What are you, miracle man or something?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Where's Scully?

NURSE: Oh brother. There he goes again. (Walks out of the room.)

-74-

: I don't know. But the way you're healing up. You'll be out of here soon enough. Then you find out where she is. (Walks out of the room. Scully walks in quietly as Mulder is gazing out the window. She quietly reaches his bed and touches his shoulder, rubbing it. He jumps.)

SCULLY: It's okay. It's me.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Scully. (Reaches to give her a hug. She hugs him tight.) I was afraid you weren't coming back. (Looks at her, after releasing their hug.)

SCULLY: (Concerned, taking his hand.) I told you I was. (Looks at him. She notices his skin.) Mulder. (Looks closer at his arms. They're almost totally healed.) Your skin is almost back to normal. (Looks at his face.) How did this happen?

MULDER: (Looks at her, sitting up.) I don't know. **(Music starts)** I missed you. (He draws Scully close to him. She stares at him and gets close to him until they are starring each other dead in the eyes. They start to kiss as the doctor walks into the room. Scully quickly pulls from his hold and looks at the doctor.) **(Music stops)**

DR. SAM: Your Scully right?

SCULLY: Yeah?

DR. SAM: He's been asking for you again. (Scully looks at him. He smiles at her.) Well, I got good news for you. (Scully looks back at him.) If his healing doesn't regress like it has been known to do the past week. Your partner here will get to leave tomorrow at noon.

SCULLY: What did you give him for him to heal up like this?

DR. SAM: That's what we are confused about. Usually a burnt patient, like he was, takes weeks, almost months to get to this point. Then a lot of them need plastic surgery to get rid of some of the scars. He doesn't even have those.

-75-

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) Leave it to Mulder.

MULDER: (Taps her arm.) Hey!

DR. SAM: He'll be ready to be picked up tomorrow at noon. (Looks at Scully.) Should he not regress? (Walks out of the room.)

SCULLY: Okay. (Looks at Mulder.) Mike proposed to me. (Mulder glares at her.) I'm just joking. But he did ask me out.

MULDER: (Trying to keep his anger down.) Did you accept? (Scully starts to walk out of the room.) Scully?!

SCULLY: (Turns around.) Yes?

MULDER: Did you?

SCULLY: (Seeing what he'll do.) Why? Are you jealous? (Walks out of the room. Mulder just lays there with a confused look on his face.)

 **RESONANT CARE HOSPITAL**

 **12:15 P.M.**

 _ **(Mulder is outside the hospital with a T-shirt on and sweat pants looking around, squinting his eyes from the sunlight. Scully drives up to him and reaches over from the driver's side to unlock the door for him. Mulder gets in the car and they drive off. On the road, Mulder lays the seat back and closes his eyes. Scully looks over at him and back at the road.)**_

SCULLY: What's wrong Mulder? You tired?

MULDER: (Still has his eyes closed.) A little.

-76-

SCULLY: Mulder. You know some people that just come out of the are usually thrilled to get out. Especially after almost three weeks. You get out and want to go to sleep. (Mulder doesn't respond. She sighs and just drives. Scullys cell telephone rings. Mulder jumps up startled, bumping his head on top of the car. Scully looks back and forth at Mulder and the road.) Mulder! Are you all right?

MULDER; (Rubbing the top of his head.) Yeah. (Scully picks her telephone up beside her.)

SCULLY: Scully. (Mulder lies back on the seat.) Yeah I did. (Pause.) Yes sir. You startled him and he banged his head on top of my car. (Pause. The scene show who she is talking to. **(Music starts)** It's the smoking man.)

SMOKING MAN: Bring him straight to me. The train is waiting. (He hangs the telephone up. The scene shows who is in the room with him. It's Skinner.) The bounty hunter has him. He's disguised as agent Scully. Therefore, agent Mulder won't know the difference.

SKINNER: And what if agent Scully tries to pick him up?

SMOKING MAN: When agent Scully arrives at the hospital. There will be a clone of Mulder waiting on her. **(Music stops)**

 **RESONANT CARE HOSPITAL**

 **12:35 P.M.**

 _ **(The clone of Mulder is standing outside the hospital. Squinting his eyes because of the sunlight. He's dressed in a T-shirt and sweat pants. Scully speeds up to the area he is standing at and stops. She reaches over form the drivers' side to unlock the passenger side door. Mulder gets in and they drive off.)**_

SCULLY: I'm sorry I'm late. The power went off at the hotel. (Looks at Mulder then back at the road.) So. How are you feeling?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Fine. I'm glad to get out of there.

-77-

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) You don't look fine. (Looks back and forth at Mulder and the road.) You're real pail looking Mulder. (Touches his forehead.) Your ice cold.

MULDER: They had the air conditioning on to high in there. (Scullys phone rings.)

SCULLY: Scully. (Pause.) Yes sir? (Pause.) Yeah. I just picked him up. (The scene shows who she's talking to. Skinner's on the telephone.) **(Music starts)**

SKINNER: I just got word of another train accident. Two more to be exact. One happened yesterday afternoon with the same testimonies like the last three. And one just happened an hour ago. At Reming Iowa.

SCULLY: (Heard over Skinners phone.) Why does it all seem to be happening in one state?

SKINNER: I don't know. That's why I delegated you in charge of the X-files. You can find out quicker and with more realistic viewpoints of scientific evidence. Good luck, agent Scully. (Hangs the telephone up. The scene shows who Skinner is looking at.)

SMOKING MAN: Is the bait taken?

SKINNER: Yeah. She isn't asking any questions.

SMOKING MAN: Good. Things are going as planned. (Walks out of the train car.) **(Music stops)**

 **REMING IOWA**

 **1:30 P.M.**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(Scully and Mulder drive up to the accident scene. Mulder sits the seat up and he looks around.)**_

MULDER: (Confused.) Scully. I thought we were going to the hotel. What are we doing here?

-78-

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder, opening the door.) You know that telephone call I go earlier that startled you? (Mulder nods yes.) We were assigned to this train accident. (Gets out of the car.)

MULDER: (Sits there and looks at the train wreck. Scully walks around the car and opens Mulders door.) Scully, I just got out of the hospital. I'm not ready to jump right into an investigation. Especially without no information about this case.

SCULLY: (Forces Mulder out of the car.) Tough! You're going to help me and like it. (Mulder stands there looking at her in shock.)

MULDER: What's got into you, Scully?

SCULLY: (Points her gun at him.) Let's move!

MULDER: (Glares at her.) Scully!

SCULLY: (Pulls the trigger.) Move! (Mulder starts moving the direction she takes him. She takes Mulder to the last passenger car. They get to the door on the side of the train car.) Open it! (Mulder opens the door.) Inside! (They both walk into the train car. The smoking man is standing in the back of the car with Krycek and Diana Fowley. In shock, Mulder goes to turn to Scully.)

MULDER: Scully, what's going on here?

DIANA: (Starts walking toward Mulder.) What's wrong, Fox? Turning to your new partner? (Mulder glares at her. She gets close to him. The scene shows Diana with a hypodermic syringe in her hand. As she gets close to him, she gives him a hug and quickly injects the tranquilizer into his arm.) This is for you sweet heart. (He jumps back bumping into the bounty hunter. He turns around and notices the bounty hunters face changing from Scullys to his own. Mulder collapses to the floor. Diana turns to the smoking man.) Now what?

SMOKING MAN: (Lighting a cigarette.) We wait until agent Scully herself shows up to start the party.

-79-

DIANA: (Notices him smoking.) I thought you said you were going to quit?

SMOKING MAN: (Glares at her.) I lied. (Krycek laughs. Outside, Scully pulls up to the accident scene with the clone of Mulder.)

SCULLY: (Notices there's no other people investigating the scene.) That's weird. (Turns the ignition off.)

MULDER: (Looks at her.) What is?

SCULLY: There's no police, other investigators or anyone out here. (She gets out of the car. Mulder gets out looking around. **(Music stops)** Scully looks at Mulder.) You don't have to get out if your not strong enough, Mulder.

MULDER: I'm all right. (Scully starts walking over to one of the passenger cars. Mulder follows.) What are we looking for?

SCULLY: (Looking at the track.) Evidence, clues, (Looks at Mulder.) anything to reveal why these accidents keep happening. Especially in one strategic location. (Mulder looks up at the 'Y' shaped telephone poles. Scully walks over to him and takes hold of his arm. He jumps.) Sorry. (Looks up at the poles.) What is it?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Nothing. (Releases himself from her hold.) Just looking. (Walks into one of the passenger cars. Scully walks to the one he did. As she gets inside, she turns on her flashlight. Mulder is gone.) **(Music starts)**

SCULLY: Mulder? (Looks around the passenger car. There's not one body anywhere. Suddenly the door slams shut. Scully jumps, looking the direction of the noise. She limps over to the door and tries opening it. It doesn't budge. She looks out the window of the door. She notices Krycek talking to Mulder. Scully starts talking to herself.) I don't believe this. (Krycek and Mulder rush away. The smoking man walks into Scully's view. She quickly backs away from the door, as he looks her way. He turns around and walks back to the rear car. Scully looks around frantically, trying to find a way out. She walks to the back of the car as she does Mulder jumps out and Scully jumps back screaming.)

-80-

MULDER: (Grabs her arms.) I'm sorry, I'm sorry. (Scully frees herself from his grip.)

SCULLY: Get away from me! (Backs away from him.)

MULDER: (Looking at her confused.) Scully. It's me. (Tries to approach her. She still backs away from him.)

SCULLY: I saw you out there talking to Krycek!

MULDER: Were friends now, Scully.

SCULLY: (Not believing him.) What?!

MULDER: It's been a front all this time. He didn't really kill my father. Every thing he's done to us was actually to help us. (Scully stares at him untrustingly.) My father is still alive. He moved to South Carolina. And—

SCULLY: (Interrupting pulls out her gun and points it at him.) Bull! And I'm Elmer Fudd! Don't give me that Mulder! You know what I think?! I think you've been with that smoking jerk all along! You, you just get out of the hospital only to team back up with him here! I think you, Skinner, and the smoking man are all working together illegally!

MULDER: Scully! That's not true! (Starts approaching her. She shoots at his leg. Instead of blood, green acid pours out where she shot him. Mulder looks at the wound and glares up at Scully, with an insane look. She's looking at him in shock.) That wasn't very nice to do to your partner. (Scully limps quickly to the side door of the car as he runs toward her. She gets the door opened and limp runs out of the car toward the passenger car to the rear. As she's trying to run, she runs into Mulder (the bounty hunter.) She stops and glances as if to ask herself, 'What?' She starts to back away from him.)

MULDER: (The bounty hunter.) What's wrong, Scully? Who are you running from?

-81-

SCULLY: (Scared and confused.) You! (Limps between the wrecked passenger cars. Inside the last passenger car, the real Mulder wakes up, looking around the car. He tries standing up only to fall into one of the seats. He hears a familiar scream. He manages to scoot over to a window and look out. He notices three men surrounding Scully. Two of them, their backs are to him. One of them is Krycek. Mulder tries to stand up again. Still weak in the legs, he manages to stand up and walk out of the passenger car. Outside, being surrounded by two Mulders and Krycek, Scully looks around in panic. She glares at Krycek.) What is going on here!? Where's Mulder? What are you trying to do to me?!

KRYCEK: Trying to get you to quit what you're doing for one. And as for Mulder, as always he is right behind you.

SCULLY: Liar! (Stomps on his foot and takes off limp running. Both Mulders take off running after her. She runs back in between the passenger train cars again. As she does, she runs into the true Mulder. The force of her running into him knocks her to the ground.)

MULDER: (Looks down at her.) Scully?! (Goes to help her up. She quickly scoots away from him.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder strange. She starts counting on her fingers how many Mulders she has seen.) Get away!

MULDER: (Looks at her in concern.) Scully, what's wrong? It's me Mulder! (Reaches down to help her up.) Let me help you up. (Scully scoots away from him and quickly stands up on her own.)

SCULLY: (Starts limping away.) Get away from me! (She starts to limp her way back in between the train cars. The actual Mulder runs after her. As she runs toward her car. The other two Mulder step into her view. She stops running. She goes to turn around and the actual Mulder is behind her. She looks around in shock.) What is going on here?! (Krycek and the smoking man walk out from behind one of the passenger cars.)

-82-

KRYCEK: (Yells over to Scully.) Which one is the real Mulder, agent Scully? Chose which one. If any of them are the real Mulder, you win the prize!

SCULLY: (Glares over at him.) You think this is a game? (Looks around at the three Mulders.)

KRYCEK: Sure do! (The actual Mulder glares at Krycek. Scully notices but is still unsure.) **(Music stops)**

MULDER: (Actual Mulder.) Quit tormenting her, Krycek! (Scully looks back at Mulder. Then at the other two Mulders that are just standing there.)

MULDER: (The bounty hunter.) Yeah. Quit tormenting her, Krycek! (Krycek glares at him.)

MULDER: (The actual Mulder. Walks by Scully and brushes up against her as he passes by. As a reassuring gesture, that it is truly him. Scully notices.) I got an idea. To tell who the real Mulder is. Hand Scully what he likes the most. (The smoking man and Krycek glare at him.) The other two Mulders look at one another then at the real Mulder. Mulder slowly approaches Scully. She watches him cautiously. He takes something out of his sweat pants pocket and hands it to her. He puts one of them into his mouth. She takes it and looks up at him. He winks at her. She looks at what he put in her hand, sunflower seeds. The other two Mulders just stand there. Scully scoots close to the actual Mulder until he feels her by his side. He looks at her and back at Krycek and the rest of them. Mulder imitates a scene from the movie, 'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade.') She chose wisely!

SCULLY: (Notices Mulders right arm bleeding where the burns aren't quite healed up yet. She sticks close to him. She whispers loudly to him.) Mulder. Let's make a break to the car.

MULDER: (Backing up slowly.) Where's your car? **(Music starts)**

SCULLY: Over to your right. Just follow me. On the count of three. One. (Starts slowly backing up.) Two. (Looks at Mulder and he looks at her.) Three! (They both take off running.)

-83-

SMOKING MAN: (Slaps Krycek on the back.) Go after them! (Krycek starts running after them and the other two Mulders do too. The bounty hunter changes his face to his own as he's chasing them. Mulder and Scully reach the car and they both get in. As Scully rushes to get the keys into the ignition, she drops them to the floor.)

MULDER: (Watching the guys get closer.) Scully. They're closing in!

SCULLY: (Getting the keys off the floor.) I know! I know! (She puts the keys int the ignition and starts the car. She puts the car in reverse and backs away. Just as she puts the car in gear, Krycek hits the hood. Scully puts the car in drive and screeches off. Speeding down the road, Scullys out of breath.) I'm sorry, Mulder. **(Music stops)**

MULDER: (In pain.) About what?

SCULLY: Not trusting you back there.

MULDER: I don't blame you. (Lays back in the seat back to relax.) Seeing two more of me would have scared me too. (Scully looks over at him. She notices blood on the chest of his T-shirt.)

SCULLY: (Looks at the road and back at Mulder.) Mulder. Are you okay? You're bleeding! (She looks at the road again and back at Mulder. She notices his left arm bleeding off of the burns too. Mulder looks at his shirt and arms and lies back on the seat. Scully speeds the car up even more.) Just sit still. I'll get you taken care.

MULDER: Make sure we are not being followed. (The scene shows them driving down the road. 'Y' shaped telephone poles are across from the road they are on. A white light streak, races down the power lines in the direction they are going.)

-84-

 **HOTEL INN**

 **MIDDLETOWN 5:15 P.M.**

 _ **(Mulder is lying in bed. Scully has already put gauze wrap around his left and right arms where he was bleeding. Scully rushes out of the bathroom and over to the dresser. Mulder is watching her, sitting on the bed against the headboard.)**_

MULDER: Where are you going?

SCULLY: (Looks back at Mulder.) You over did it out there Mulder. (Walks over to him.) The burns on your body that weren't healed up yet, started bleeding. And I don't have any more gauze wraps to take care of it.

MULDER: So?

SCULLY: (Walks over to the door.) So I got to go to the store and get some supplies. (Opens the door.)

MULDER: (Smiles at her, but being a smarteleic.) Okay doctor.

SCULLY: (Looks back at Mulder.) Funny! I'll be back. (Closes the door. Mulder looks at his arms and over at the closed door. He smiles. Outside, Scully is limping down the sidewalk, heading to the small drug store. As she passes the sheriffs office, Mike comes hobbling out on his crutches.)

MIKE: Agent Scully! (Scully stops and turns around.)

SCULLY: Hey Mike. (Starts to walk on to the store.)

MIKE: (Starts hobbling his way over to her.) Wait up! (Catches up to her and starts walking with her.) So where's your partner. Is he still in the hospital?

SCULLY: No. He's in the hotel room. He over did it just an hour ago on our case. Now parts of his left and right arm are bleeding off the burns.

MIKE: Ouch. Why?

-85-

SCULLY: (Annoyed by his questions.) It's a long story.

MIKE: I got time. (Scully looks up in irritation and sighs.)

 _ **(Back at the hotel room, Mulder gets up out of bed and slowly walks around the room to stretch. He walks over to a recliner chair. Scully left five files lying on the chair concerning the current case she's been working on. As Mulder thumbs through them, standing there, he sees a file reading 'Project X-files'.**_ **(Music starts)** _ **He opens the file and looks through it. There's a first page cover sheet reading, 'Agent Dana Scully current executor of the X-files as of 7-8-99. Mulder stands there glaring at the document in shock. He flips through the pages of the file in anger. There's a knock at the door. He puts the files down and walks over to the door. He peeks through the eyehole and opens the door.)**_ **(Music stops)**

HOTEL ATTENDANT: I'm sorry to bother you, sir. We heard you were back in town. You had left this (Mulder looks at what he's talking about. It's his luggage.) when you were last here. (Hands Mulder his luggage.)

MULDER: (Takes his suitcase and duffel bag from him.) Thanks.

HOTEL ATTENDANT: Your welcome. (Mulder closes the door. He sits his suitcase on the bed. And throws his duffel bag over on the dresser. He opens his suitcase up and looks through his clothes. He picks out another T-shirt and sweat pants. He throws his suitcase on the floor. He starts to take off his dirty T-shirt. Outside the hotel room, Scully and Mike are walking back from the drugstore. She has a plastic bag in her hand.)

MIKE: (Hobbling to the hotel room she's in.) Would you mind if I come in and say hi to your partner?

SCULLY: (Starts to unlock the door.) I don't see why not. (She opens the door . She notices Mulders stuff flung out all over the room. She looks around the room wide-eyed.) Mulder!

MULDER: (Walks out of the bathroom with shaving cream all over his face. Mike walks in and looks around puzzled at the mess.) Yeah?

-86-

MIKE: What happened in here? (Looks at Mulder.) Did you get ransacked in here or something?

MULDER: (Shaving the side of his face.) No did you?

SCULLY: (Upset over the mess, glares at Mulder.) You must be feeling

better. (Sits the bag on the recliner, on top of the files.) Where did you get your clothes?

MULDER: Hotel attendant had them from the last time I stayed here. (Walks back into the bathroom.)

MIKE: (Looks at Scully.) What's wrong with him?

SCULLY: (Still upset, picking Mulders clothes up and stuffing them back into his suitcase.) I don't know. He was fine when I left.

MIKE: Maybe he gets lonely when you leave him. (Scully glares at Mike.)

SCULLY: Please! Give me a break!

MIKE: I'm serious. I think the man is love sick or something like that for you.

SCULLY: (Closing Mulders suitcase.) Shut up Mike! (Looks toward the bathroom.) Mulder!

MULDER: (Walks out of the bathroom, drying his face off.) Yeah? (Sits down on the bed and throws the towel on the floor. Scully walks over and picks it up.)

SCULLY: Why are you doing this Mulder?

MULDER: (Sits back on the bed against the headboard.) You tell me. You're the doctor. (Looks at her. Then glares over at Mike who is standing by the door. Points at Mike.) What's he doing here?

-87-

SCULLY: (Glares at Mulder.) "He" has came over here to see how 'you' were doing! But the way your acting all of the sudden. I'm sorry I let him in.

MIKE: (Looks at Mulder then at Scully.) Maybe I better come back later. He don't seem too happy with me here. (Scully walks over to Mike and puts her hand on his shoulder.) He's got a very jealous bone in his body concerning you.

SCULLY: (Glares at Mike.) I told you to shut up.

MIKE: Look at him. He's glaring over at me now. (Scully looks over at Mulder, he's glaring at her for touching him.) I'm half afraid to leave you alone with him. He seems highly unstable.

SCULLY: Mulder is harmless. At least to me.

MIKE: You never know. I've known a lot of people that I thought I could trust and I found out the hard way that I really couldn't.

SCULLY: I'll be alright. (Mike hobbles out the door.) Bye. (Closes the door. She turns around and glares at Mulder.) What are you trying to do?!

MULDER: (Looks at her all innocent.) What do you mean?

SCULLY: Throwing your junk all around the room. (Sits at the edge of the bed.) Why did you embarrass me? Why did you trash my hotel room like this? (Mulder gets up out of bed and walks over to the reclining chair where the files are. He grabs the X-file folder he was looking through. Scully sits there watching him.)

MULDER: (Throws the file in her lap.) This is why. (Getting irritated.) Why didn't you tell me, Scully? (Scully looks at the folder. She sheepishly looks around the room and back at Mulder.)

-88-

SCULLY: With you getting kidnapped and burned. I didn't think now was the right time. And secondly I didn't have the heart to. (Mulder turns away in anger.) I didn't want to take it. The X-files aren't my interest. I know it's your life's work. (Stands up and touches his left shoulder.) Do you think I would take that away from you? (Mulder, with his back turned toward her, doesn't answer.) I told them that it belongs to you! But Skinner said it was an order and to take the X-files. He said he was relieving you of the responsibility of the cases. And he told me I was to finish where you left off. (Mulder turns around and hugs Scully. She rubs his back.) As far as they were concerned at that time. You were dead.

MULDER: Why are they doing this?

SCULLY: (Releases herself from the hug. Looks at him.) I think were getting to close to the truth.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) How?

SCULLY: (Walks over to the recliner and picks up the other files.) While you were gone. I started an investigation Skinner first assigned us to. Most of the research I tried to do is in these files. But if you were with me. It would probably be more in depth detail. (Hands Mulder the files. He sits down at the edge of the bed and starts to look at them.)

MULDER: Did you ever question the teenagers?

SCULLY: The teenagers disappeared. (Sits down in the reclining chair.)

MULDER: (Looking through the files. Looks over at her.) They disappeared?

SCULLY: (Nods yes.) And the very one that would know where they went was killed in a fire.

MULDER: (Looking at the papers.) And who was that?

SCULLY: The sheriff. (Mulder looks at her.)

-89-

MULDER: How did he die in a fire?

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) Saving someone's life.

MULDER: (Looks at the floor, sorrowful.) It's all my fault. I killed him.

SCULLY: You didn't kill him, Mulder. He choose to go after you. Ask Mike.

MULDER: I'm not asking Mike anything. (Looks at Scully.) Is this all you got on the case? Is four missing teenagers?

SCULLY: (Stands up and sits by him.) It's not just the teenagers missing, Mulder. It's where they were before they came up missing.

MULDER: And that would be? (She looks at him as if to say, 'Let's go.')

 **IOWA STATE PARK**

 **8:30 P.M.**

 **(Music starts)** _ **(Mulder and Scully are walking in the clearing where all the action has been taking place.)**_

MULDER: (Stops walking.) What are we looking for exactly?

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Give up?

MULDER: (Glares at her.) You didn't say we were playing games, Scully.

SCULLY: (Grabs his arm.) Come here. (She points at the 'Y' shaped telephone poles.) See those power poles?

MULDER: (Looks at them, being smart.) No. I see power poles.

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) That's the reason.

MULDER: You lost me. The reason for what?

-90-

SCULLY: All the strange occurrences. All the phenomenon that's been going on, with the teenagers, with us, the train accidents. Need I go on?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Scully. (She looks at him.) You're starting to sound like me.

SCULLY: And you're sounding like me. (Mulder smiles.)

MULDER: (Looks back at the poles.) Where are we going to find out the location they're coming from? (Looks at Scully.) Who would know?

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) I'm a step ahead of you. Come on. (Heads back to the car. Mulder stands there looking at the ground. He shrugs and walks to the car.) **(Music stops)**

 **MIDDLETOWN 9:15 P.M.**

 **SHERIFFS OFFICE**

 _ **(Mulder and Scully park in front of the sheriffs department.)**_

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) What are we doing here?

SCULLY: (Starts to get out of the car.) To get our answer. You coming?

MULDER: (Reluctantly open the car door.) I guess. (Inside the office, Scully walks in and over to Mikes office. Mulder walks in sheepishly looking around. He notices where Scully is and walks over to Mike's office. Scully and Mike are talking.)

SCULLY: (Looks back at Mulder then back at Mike.) So. About these 'Y' shaped telephone poles. Did you find out where they originate from?

MIKE: (Notices Mulder staying close to Scully. Opens his desk drawer.) Let's see. (Takes out a map and opens it.) They are right—Hmmm?

SCULLY: (Walks around Mikes desk to look at the map.) What? What is it? (Mulder steps closer to Mikes desk to supervise.)

-91-

MIKE: These power poles suddenly start here. (Points at the map.) And stop here. (Points at another section of the map.) And they start back up over her and stop there. There seems to be no direct origin.

MULDER: (Looks closer at the map and stares at it for a second.) I don't believe it. (Mike and Scully look at him.)

SCULLY: Believe what?

MULDER: The locations, the sections, the way those poles are situated. It's in the from of a shape. (Scully and Mike look at the map again. Mulder points at it.) See. There's a set going from Northeast to Southwest here. This set here is pointing Northwest and southeast. And this set here is going East and West.

MIKE: (Noticing the shape.) What does it mean? The Bermuda triangle here in Iowa?

MULDER: No. (Looks at Mike. Mike looks up at him.) A ship. (Mike just stares at him and looks back at the map.)

MIKE: But there's got to be a main power plant somewhere. (Mulder looks closer at the map. **(Music starts)** Suddenly white light shines out of his eyes. He bends over holding the sides of his head.)

SCULLY: (Rushes around the desk to Mulder.) Mulder! (Makes him sit down.)

MIKE: (Standing up, watching.) What's wrong with him?

SCULLY: (Feeling his forehead.) I don't know.

MULDER: (His eyes are back to normal.) Those power lines. (Pauses out of exhaustion.) The plant is underground. **(Music stops.)**

MIKE: (Cocky sounding.) How do you know?!

MULDER: (Glares at Mike) I just know!

-92-

SCULLY: (Interrupting.) Are you all right, Mulder?

MULDER: I'm fine.

SCULLY: I think we should go and look for it. (Mulder looks up at Scully. She helps him up. Mike takes his crutches and walks out of the office. Scully and Mulder follow him out. On the road, Scully is driving north on a country road route five. Mike is sitting up front and Mulder is in the back seat, in the middle, gazing out in front of him at the road. Mike looks back at him and then at Scully.)

MIKE: Is he all right? He looks like he's in shock. (Scully looks in her rear view mirror at Mulder. She notices how he's looking. She looks at the road and looks back at the rear view mirror.)

SCULLY: Mulder? (Looks at the road.) Are you alright? (Mulder doesn't respond. Scully turns around quickly to look at him.) Mulder! (Quickly look at Mike.) You're right! (The scene shows her car going left to center. As a big semi's coming down the opposite lane. Honking his horn.)

MIKE: (Yelling at Scully.) Scully! Look out! (She quickly turns around and swerves the car back in her lane and just misses the semi truck. She quickly jerks the car off the side of the road and stops.) What are you doing?! (Scully gets out of the car and opens the back door to check on Mulder. She gets in the back seat and sits by him.)

SCULLY: (Checking his forehead for a temperature.) Mulder. Talk to me. (Mulder don't respond as he is still gazing out to the front of the car. Scully shakes him gently to snap him out of it. It don't work.)

MIKE: (Looking back at them.) Does he need CPR?

SCULLY: (Glares at Mike.) No! (Looks at Mulder.) He's still breathing.

MIKE: Why is he acting like this?

-93-

SCULLY: (Mulder looks at her.) What's wrong, Mulder? (Runs her right hand through his hair.) **(Music starts)**

MULDER: (Blinks.) Look what you stopped under, Scully. (Scully looks at Mike. Mike rolls down his window and looks out. Scully gets back out of the car and looks around. She looks up to see. They stopped right under the 'Y' shaped telephone poles. Mike and Scully notice the power lines starting from under the ground. They see a wire coming out of the ground to the top of the pole. And the poles are separated every hundred feet. Almost as far as they can see down the country road in the dark. Scully bends down and looks in at Mulder.) **(Music stops)**

SCULLY: (Mulder looks at her.) No wonder why they call you 'spooky.' (Mulder smiles at her a little and shrugs. Scully closes the door and gets back in the car and drives off, following the line of 'Y' shaped poles. Mulder sits up and leans to the front and looks at Scully and Mike, back and forth and then just leans on their seats to watch the road. Mike looks back at him.)

MIKE: What are you doing?

MULDER: (Looks at Mike and back at the road.) It's lonely back here. So I decided to lean up here and watch. (Mike looks over at Scully as if to say 'told you so.') **(Music starts)** (The scene shows them driving and all of the sudden a black government car pulls out forty feet in front of them, stopping across the road. Scully slams on the brakes and causes the car to fish tail almost into the black car. Mulder gets thrown into the door and onto the back seat floor.)

SCULLY: (Looks back at Mulder. He's on the floor.) Are you alright?

MULDER: (Sitting back up on the seat. Looks over at the car they almost hit.) Who are they?

-94-

SCULLY: (A little shaken.) I don't know. But they don't know how to drive. (The car door opens to the black car. Their legs are shown but not their face. They walk around the black car to Scullys car. They reach her door and Scully looks up at the man. Her facial expression turns to fear. The scene shows who she is looking at. It's Krycek. He taps on her window.)

MULDER: I don't believe this! (Whispers in Scullys ear.) Did you bring your gun?

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder, whispering.) Mulder!

MIKE: (Has a gun pointed at Scully.) You're not harming a hair on my brothers head! (Scully looks at Mike, noticing the gun.)

MULDER: (Glaring at Mike.) I never did trust you! Snakes in the grass must be a family trait!

MIKE: (Points the gun at Mulder.) Shut up! Get out of the car! The both of you! (Mulder gets out of the back door as Scully gets out of the front. Krycek has his gun pointed at them as well. Mike gets out of the car.)

KRYCEK: (Looks over at Mike.) Good job, Mike

MIKE: (Walks around the car to Krycek.) Thanks Alex.

SCULLY: (Glares at Mike.) You've been siding with him all this time, you filthy little worm! (Mike smiles at her.)

MULDER: (Looks at Scully in surprise.) Scully! That's the strongest language I ever heard you use! (She looks at him strange.)

KRYCEK: (Looks at Mulder.) I see that you healed quicker then normal, agent Mulder. (Mulder glares at him. Krycek walks near Mulder, touching his shoulder.) Amazing what the white light can do for you isn't it? (Scully looks at Krycek then at Mulder with the expression of asking, 'what is he talking about?')

-95-

MULDER: Where is it coming from?

KRYCEK: It's a test we are running. A new technology that is top secret.

MULDER: If it's so top secret, why are you affecting people with it publicly?

KRYCEK: It's just like you, agent Mulder. Always wanting to know the answers regardless of the results it brings you. I think that's one of the reasons I tolerated you all this time. But what annoys me most about you is this. You seem to always be at the right place at the right time. Unless someone gives you a lead into something your looking for that will put you temporarily off the track. (Mulder looks at him.) What gets me the most about you, agent Mulder. No matter what we do to stop you, you always manage to come back. You're like the terminator.

MULDER: (Looks at Krycek dead in the face.) That's my job! I keep you and that black lung cancer man on you toes!

KRYCEK: From where I'm standing, the X-files are no longer your priority. But rather your partners priority. (Mulder looks away from him in disgust. Krycek looks over at Scully and puts his arm around her. She looks at him.) Isn't that right, sweetheart? (Mulder quickly looks at Scully in shock.)

SCULLY: (Smiles at Krycek.) That's right, darling. (Kisses him on the cheek.)

MULDER: Scully! (He glares at Scully.) What's wrong with you? How-how could you?!

SCULLY: Sorry, Mulder. I've been working for them undercover for six years that I've been with you. There's a case for yeah!

MULDER: (Screams.) NOOOO! **(Music stops)** (His voice echoes as Mulder wakes up in the hospital in Washington D.C. Scully and Skinner run into his room.)

-96-

SCULLY: (Rushes over to his bed and tries to get him to settle down.) Calm down Mulder. (Mulder looks at Scully in fear trying to back away from her.) It's okay!

MULDER: (Still yelling.) Get away from me you traitor! (Mulder throws a bed pan toward, missing. Skinner watches Mulder in shock at what he's saying.)

SCULLY: (Tries to hold Mulder down.) Calm down, Mulder. (Looks back at Skinner.) He must have had a nightmare. (Looks back at Mulder.) It was just a dream. (Mulder starts looking around at his surroundings and realizes where he is. He looks at Scully and at Skinner, settling down a little.)

MULDER: (Grabs her hand. She holds his hand.) Where am I? What happened?

SCULLY: An old man from Stapelton Farms found you at the state park in Iowa. Laying in the middle of the clearing that me and you left over a month in half ago. You were missing for two weeks after that. So the old man called us saying, you were nearly beaten to death. So he life flighted you back here in D.C. We almost lost you twice in the two weeks since you've been here.

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) Two weeks?! (Looks over at Skinner.)

SKINNER: (Walks closer to Mulder.) I'm glad to see you up. You had us scared there for awhile. Especially a certain person. (Looks at Scully.) We won't mention any names. (Scully, embarrassed, looks at the floor then back at Mulder. Mulder smiles at her.) I did everything I could to keep this person from running off and quitting. (Scully looks at Mulder, nodding yes.)

MULDER: (Looks at Skinner and back at Scully.) This person sounds like they really care about me. (Scully smiles, not looking at him. Mulder looks at her and Skinner.) I'd like to meet this individual.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) Maybe someday you will.

-97-

SKINNER: (Starts to walk out of the room.) Look. I got to get back to the office. I'll be expecting you, agent Mulder, when you're ready to come back to work. (Walks out of the room.)

MULDER: (Puts his hand over hers.) Were you really about to quit?

SCULLY: (Looks at him face to face.) I thought you were dead. (Let's go of his hand. She starts to walk out of the room.) I'll let you get some rest.

MULDER: Two weeks of being unconscious, I think I am pretty well rested, Scully.

SCULLY: (Turns around and looks at him.) You got to be strong enough to go back to work.

MULDER: You don't know how much I like hearing you say that. **(Music starts)**

SCULLY: (Curious.) And why is that?

MULDER: (Smiles at her.) Just to know that I'm still in charge of the X-files and your not. (Scully looks at him strange with the expression saying that he lost his mind.)

SCULLY: Okay, Mulder. You get some rest. (Walks out of the room. Mulder looks out the window, beside his bed , and smiles.)

 _ **(The closing scene shows outside the hospital that Mulder is in. Near the hospital are the 'Y' shaped telephone poles. The scene shows the power lines with the white light racing back and forth on the lines, with the mechanical sound heard.)**_ **(Music stops)**

 **-THE END-**


End file.
